No Matter the Roads
by Flakeblood
Summary: With the increase of the witch burnings, especially after Lisa's close call, Vlad agreed to assist her in warning doctors and others in danger. After Trevor recovered from his near burning, Adrian convinced him they should travel together, in order to do the same. (Continuation of Falling for You)
1. Lisa - Playing with Knives

Life is a journey that must be traveled no matter how bad the roads and accommodations. -Oliver Goldsmith

* * *

Seeing a lone hunter wandering the halls of the castle was no longer surprising for Lisa. Trevor had been staying with them for nearly three weeks, by her count, and he seemed to have a boundless wanderlust, coupled with an insatiable curiosity. She wondered, when was the last time he'd had the opportunity to explore a place which was safe for him? Well, so long as he kept aware of where he was walking. Her husband had informed her of the little falling mishap Adrian had needed to rescue Trevor from.

As well as the inebriated state Trevor was in the night before.

This time, since he was walking around alone, head swiveling as he took everything in, she took the opportunity to approach him.

"Good afternoon, Trevor. How are you feeling?"

The hunter started, but put on a false smile. "Fine."

Lisa shook her head. "Not if you feel the need to lie to me." Trevor's false smile slipped away. "Now, if you don't wish to tell me, simply say so. However, I do know the state you were in last night. I also know that my son brought up breakfast for you this morning."

"Ah. Sorry. I do feel fine though. I just-" Trevor rubbed at the back of his neck. "I was looking around. You know."

"I'm afraid I don't know. What are you looking for?"

"I'm not- uh." He cut off his sentence with one small glare from Lisa. "...Weapons?"

Lisa raised both brows and looked pointedly down at the whip strapped to his belt.

"Alright yeah, I have my whip, which is great and all, but I'm going to be traveling- Uh, did I say-? Did Adrian-?"

"Yes, darling," Lisa said, cutting off his worried rambling. "We discussed your involvement ahead of time." It wasn't completely true, but Adrian and Vlad had discussed it, at least, before letting her know. "I'm very glad you've decided to help. I'm sure my friends are in good hands."

Trevor couldn't hold her gaze, she noticed. He just mumbled words which sounded like thanks and didn't seem to believe her praise. Hm.

"Let me help you find your weapons," Lisa offered. "If you wander around, either you'll find nothing, or you'll simply stumble across one of my husband's collections. I don't think he would be happy if you took something from them." She laughed.

"I can imagine." Trevor said, face doing something like a smile and a grimace. He followed her as she lead him through the halls. He didn't speak much, but did seem to be listening as she spoke of the weather and the unseasonably early winter temperatures-courtesy of the mountains being closer to where Vlad had moved the castle during Trevor's recovery.

Eventually, they reached the proper room. It wasn't as large as the rooms where her husband, or even her son, liked to store their weapons, but still a decent size. It bore a few displays, a solid table, a cabinet for cleaning supplies, and a couple targets. What made it different from the other weapon rooms was the ones displayed.

"Are these all knives?" Trevor asked.

"Yes. I am sorry I can't offer more. As I said, my husband can be rather protective over his collections."

"But not this one?"

"Oh darling, these are mine."

Trevor whipped his head around to stare at her, looking surprised for a few moments before he chuckled. "Of course they are." He grinned and began looking around, more relaxed.

"I'm not sure what you're used to, but feel free to look at whatever would work for you," Lisa offered.

"Really?" Trevor picked up a few knives made for throwing, testing the balance in his hands. He sounded skeptical.

"Of course. You are doing a favor for me, after all. Besides, I want you and my son to both be safe. My friends should pose no threat, but I know it's dangerous out there, especially with the church the way it is now." _And especially with what they think of you_ , she thought.

Trevor seemed to understand her meaning without words and lifted his chin in appreciation.

Lisa watched as he tested different knives on the targets across the room. The young man had certainly grown, even during the short time she'd known him. She had been certain he would oppose the idea of traveling and working in direct opposition to the church, especially alongside people long considered monsters by the Belmont clan. Yet here he was, preparing himself for a journey with her son, looking relatively unruffled. Others might have been worried about sending their children off with armed strangers, but Lisa trusted her son to take care of himself. Further, Trevor was no longer a stranger, not after he had risked his life for her, and she had healed him in turn.

In fact, Lisa realized, she should offer more to the young man willing to risk his life for others.

While Trevor was busy, Lisa looked in one of the side cabinets. She opened a small compartment and removed the glass bottle inside.

"Trevor," she said, "Take this with you as well."

The young man ambled over, and when his eyes landed on the item in Lisa's hands, they widened. "Holy water?"

"Yes." Lisa stood firm under the scrutinizing look Trevor gave her.

"Why?" he asked, taking the bottle nonetheless.

"Because, humans are not the only threat to travelers."

"I'm aware of that." Trevor's tone hid a question inside, like a silent ' _why_.' Lisa sighed.

"Vlad... He tries to keep the land within his borders secure, and mmh, content. The castle houses a number of monsters, which keeps them and humans safe. Less fear and lashing out in fear." Trevor's brow furrowed but he gave no objections, only a curt nod to continue. "But he can't watch everything. There are many creatures that wander. And... not all of them listen to my husband, even if they are perfectly capable of doing so."

Trevor shrugged. "I didn't figure staying here for just a few weeks would give me benefits anyways. It'll just be travel as normal. Maybe with more church members jumping at the chance to find me but-"

"Really?" Lisa interrupted. "Do you think...?"

"What? Do I think what? That monsters would give me special treatment?" Trevor scoffed, smiling like inviting her into a joke.

"Not exactly... But my husband- Vlad, just the fact that he kept you here as a guest for so long, it means something to the others." Lisa closed her eyes with a tired smile. "I don't care for politics much, myself. Vlad is far more comfortable navigating the battles that are courtly functions."

Trevor chuckled with her. "Right. I don't really like that shit either." He blushed when Lisa cocked a brow and rubbed at the back of his neck, but didn't apologize for what he'd said. Good. "If another vampire tries eating my face, I'm still staking them."

"Of course! There's no question about that."

Trevor smiled wryly and shook his head. Lisa knew it would take time to fully earn his trust, but she was determined to do so, one step at a time. For the moment, she clapped her hands together and said, "Now! While we're here, I'd like to practice with you. It's been some time since I've traveled long distances, and I'm afraid my defensive skills have gone rather unused."

"Yeah?" Trevor's voice held poorly suppressed surprise, like he was asking, _Are you sure? Me?_ "We can start with a few basics, just to warm up."

"Sounds good." Lisa smiled at him, picking out and unsheathing one of her favored daggers. "How's my stance?"

* * *

It's the next part of the series~ (๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)

Anyway, we begin with Lisa and Trevor! The next chapter was originally going to be the first, but I hope this one works well. Idk if there's anyone reading this fic that has not read the others, but I think it flows well enough for that, if you prefer.

Lisa totally has a collection of knives. She collects herbs in the wilderness, she's versed in various medical procedures, she traveled in the recent past, and just, it's medieval times, most people carried something around. Traveling with swords was considered normal. Also Vlad would spoil her. Thus, the room. xD

Soooo lemme know what you think so far. *Whispers* Next chapter is Vlad and Adrian. (´ゝз・`)ﾉ⌒


	2. Dracula - Revealing His Past

Adrian's face glowed with joy. Vlad almost didn't stop his son, almost. But he knew there was no reason to delay the conversation, and even more reasons to have it. So he waited at the end of the hall, his son's smile bringing one to his own face.

"Ah, Father," Adrian greeted.

"Son. What has you so happy?"

Adrian looked away in a brief moment of shyness. "Today I defeated Trevor in combat. Quite thoroughly." His smile widened as he seemed to remember the deed.

"Not surprising, considering his propensity for rash behavior."

"He does have skill though, father." The conviction of his son as he jumped to the Belmont's defense surprised Vlad. "He has the mind for combat as well, he simply hasn't had anyone to train and correct his forms."

Vlad stroked at his beard. "He has potential, of course. It is interesting to hear you defend him."

Adrian shifted on his feet, but did not back down. "He deserves it, Father."

Vlad watched his son for a moment. Something had changed in him, something which had happened last night, perhaps. He felt a surge of protectiveness, but pushed it down. His son did not need his protection any longer; He was a man in his own right. Besides which, Adrian had long held his trust.

"Perhaps so," Vlad conceded. "I shall determine this for myself at a later time."

Adrian lifted his head in acceptance. Vlad felt another smile on his face.

"With me, my son." He gestured down the hall and walked with Adrian at his side. "There is a topic we have not discussed, and I feel I would be remiss to continue to ignore it. Especially given current company."

"Trevor, you mean."

"Yes." They reached a reading room and both entered, sitting in chairs which faced each other.

Adrian folded his hands in his lap, attentive. Vlad waved a hand to close the doors. While the topic was not technically a secret, Vlad held the events of his past within himself and spoke sparingly of them; The emotions stirred up were things he had long buried. Watching his son, thinking of the smile which had adorned his face, Vlad hoped he was making the right choice.

"I wish to discuss several things, all of which pertain to the Belmonts, as well as my own past."

Adrian sat up even straighter. "Of course Father."

Vlad nodded to himself, leaning back in his chair, and cast his mind back to events long buried.

"I have mentioned Leon Belmont before," Vlad said, "but I mean to enlighten you in the circumstances of our meeting. You see, Leon and I knew each other before I was Dracula."

Adrian's eyes widened, almost imperceptibly but for Vlad's keen eyesight. Abruptly, Vlad wished to have his wife at his side. His life before his family had been a different existence entirely, or so it seemed. It had been one of bloodshed and loneliness, one he disliked reminiscing on more than he had to. Returning to such an existence, someday, seemed inevitable. When his Lisa died.

"...Father?" Adrian's voice was quiet, like snowfall, and sounded as liable to dance away at the slightest gust of wind.

Vlad closed his eyes. No. He wouldn't be alone. He and his wife had kept careful track of Adrian's growth and powers; His son would live as long as he would. A wonderful gift from Lisa-a boy with her determination, and her kindness. Collecting his thoughts and pushing his premature grieving away, Vlad looked upon his beautiful son.

"Forgive me, Adrian. I was... thinking."

His son leaned forward. "Father, if you are not comfortable talking about this, I... I can wait. I trust you will speak to me again."

All the tension Vlad hadn't realized he held drained out of him at once. What an observant, understanding son he had.

"That will not be necessary, my son. But, thank you." Vlad took in a breath, settled his posture, and began his tale. "Centuries ago, during a time when the Holy Roman Empire was still strong... I was Mathias Cronqvist."

Vlad took a few moments for the name to settle, eyes watching his son, before he continued.

"It was a time of conquest for the Latin Christian church, when they sought to retake the Holy Lands through Crusades lead by knights of the church. I was a tactician, a strategist, and I planed the movements of the troops under our command. My partner, and the knight who lead the others, was Leon Belmont."

Vlad saw the obvious interest in his son's eyes, but the hesitance he had expected was not there. He tempered his hope; There was still time and plenty of unpleasantness yet. Vlad started simply, explaining some of his own responsibilities and Leon's ability with a sword.

"He was truly incredible," Vlad said, feeling a small bit of the pride he used to hold for the man. "He was my confidant, my brother-in-arms. There was only one other I loved more than him."

Then, hesitantly, he moved into the more somber parts of his story.

"We were away when I received the news my wife, Elisabetha, was ill." He saw the questions in his son's frown. "Yes, I had another wife, Adrian. Lisa already knows this."

"Of course Father." At his son's attempt to hide his obvious relief, Vlad felt brief amusement ripple through him. "I had considered it a possibility but, I suppose I hadn't truly thought on it."

Vlad nodded, but found he had to look away when he said, "I loved her." His voice had gone soft, as it always did the few times he dared to speak of her. "When I heard she was in danger of dying, I tried to quit the campaign. No glory was worth staying away from my Elisabetha while she was so ill. They did not allow me to leave. And soon after, she was dead." Vlad took a steadying breath and continued.

"After that, I could not concentrate. Only then did they send me home, when I was of no further use to them. I... fell into a deep depression," he admitted. "None could rouse me from my bed, and I grew weaker by the day. 'What God would do such a thing?' That is what I began thinking. 'How could He take something so precious from me when I was doing His work?'" Vlad sighed. "I remember now that Leon came to visit me at my bedside. He tried to help me get better, he stayed at my side for as long as he was allowed, but I... I did not even register his presence, at the end."

The next part was one of the hardest to admit; Vlad steeled himself for his son's possible reactions.

"You have to understand, Adrian, I was... in a dark place. It is a part of myself that I am not proud of, yet it is there." _And I can only hope you accept it_ , he finished in his mind. "My family was one of accomplished alchemists, as you know. When I first studied the craft, I had come across much research on the philosopher's stone, yet beyond that, we had texts referencing the Crimson and Ebony Stones. They were said to be byproducts of failed attempts to create the true elixir of life, yet powerful in their own right. I grew obsessed. 'If God would take my love,' I thought to myself, 'Then I will gain eternity, and spend my time cursing His name.'"

"Do you still think this way?" Adrian said, hesitant, "Do you still wish to curse His works? Or do you only hold back because..."

Vlad tried to show his sincerity through his expression. "I have no love for God. Yet, I will not use what life I still have on spite. It is no longer appealing, with a family."

A silence descended after his declaration, a wrinkled forehead the only bit of emotion he could decipher on his son's face. Eventually, the skin smoothed out and a warmth entered his eyes.

"Then please, continue." Adrian's small smile was a blessing. "I understand this is in the past."

"As you say." A tension Vlad hadn't been aware of lifted, yet he still felt some in the stiffness of his own shoulders. "The Crimson Stone, I came to understand, was in my family's possession. We had guarded it for generations, for one simple reason: It both drew power from, and gave it to, vampires. It siphoned power from the souls of defeated vampires and gave that power to the one holding the Stone, yet it carried the curse of undeath. I sought that power for myself, but knew I would need a vampire's soul to complete it. I was still weak from my own illness, and would not have had the capability to defeat a creature so strong. But I knew someone who could."

Adrian held a confusion in his brow, yet an understanding horror lurked in his eyes.

"I learned of a vampire who lurked in the East, near what was then the Kingdom of Hungary: Walter Bernhard, the wielder of the Ebony Stone. The Ebony Stone gave him the ability to create an eternal night in his location. He was an old, powerful vampire; He had ruled his region so long that the people of his voivodeship called his forest 'Eternal Night,' and stayed far from it. Walter would often kidnap people's loved ones for entertainment. I contacted him and... suggested a target. Leon's betrothed, Sara Trantoul."

"Oh, Father..." Vlad swallowed, and soldiered on, despite how his son's tone cut his heart.

"At that time, Leon was at his own estate. I told Leon what had happened. He attempted to get leave as I did, asked for his deployment to be delayed, but did not receive it. He quit the company, renounced his title, and took off after his beloved." Vlad felt a small, bitter smile emerge. "In a way, I admired his brash mindset. He had done what I had not. Once he reached the Forest of Eternal Night, he came across an old colleague of mine, Rinaldo Gandolfi. He was also an alchemist, and he was the one to offer Leon a whip created and powered by alchemy."

His son hummed in understanding. "That is Trevor's whip."

"In a sense," Vlad said. A slight flutter of unease ran through him. "It grew stronger as Leon defeated guardians within Walter's castle. I found out later that the reason he needed the whip was because he had left his sword behind."

Adrian blinked. "He traveled to a vampire's stronghold, to rescue his betrothed, without his primary weapon?"

"Without any, as far as I am aware."

"I see." Adrian ran a hand down his face. "I am coming to understand what traits are shared in the Belmont family."

"They are... similar, in many ways. Yet," Vlad said, pulling on his beard, "Whether it is a mark of his character or because of his own loss, Trevor is more open than Leon was. Leon, he would not have become... close to us, as Trevor has."

"Because we are vampire?" Adrian asked. Vlad felt his son's loneliness reflected in his own face.

"Yes. Though it was, perhaps, my own fault. By the time Leon had made his way to the inner chambers of Walter's castle, Sara had received the vampire's kiss."

Adrian sucked in a shocked breath.

"At that point, there was nothing to be done. Leon was unable to defeat Walter, because of the Ebony Stone's protective power. I can assume what took place from there. She was already beginning to turn, but it was against her will, and she would not have wished to be used against Leon in any way. With Gandolfi's assistance, they invoked a dark alchemical ritual to power the whip, using Sara's soul."

Adrian's silence was damning. Vlad had closed his eyes and left them down even as he sensed his son stand and move over to him. A hand on his shoulder made him look up. He saw a sadness in Adrian's eyes, but it did not condemn. He was simply sad for people his father had known, had loved, and had betrayed. Vlad placed his own hand over his son's and squeezed. They stayed that way for a time, until Vlad gestured again to the vacant chair.

He was surprised when Adrian shook his head. "I will be fine where I am, Father." Vlad huffed a laugh.

"Then let us instead move to a more appropriate seat." They both moved to the nearby couch, Adrian keeping his hand on his father's shoulder. With less trepidation than before, Vlad continued his story.

"With the whip at its most powerful, Leon defeated Walter. His soul I captured in the Crimson Stone, and thus became vampire." Vlad turned a thoughtful look out into the room. He did not often think of his transformation, could not remember much of it, but the feeling had been so sudden, and unexpectedly overwhelming to his ill mortal senses. "At that time, I made my presence known to Leon. The sudden power that flowed through me... There are things I wish I did not say at that time. I revealed all my plans. All of them. Leon was distraught, understandably. But I believed he would understand me, my reasons, and would..."

He stopped for a moment. Upon feeling Adrian's hand fold over his own, Vlad realized he had hunched over. He straightened where he sat.

"I offered him eternal night with me," Vlad said, unbeating heart twinging in past pain, "and he refused. Called me a fool. And said he could never forgive me."

For some time, he sat still, fuzzy memories floating through his mind. His eyes though, Vlad remembered his eyes, full of betrayal, like a previously cloudless arctic sky covered by a storm. He saw hints of it in the Belmont boy's eyes, when he believed he was alone.

"Adrian, my son," said Vlad, "I drowned in my grief. I became so focused on one aspect of the world that I lost everything else." He looked his son straight in the eyes and placed a hand on the back of his neck. "It is a mistake I would have you learn from."

Adrian nodded. "Yes Father." Then his stern face melted away and he drew his father into a hug. Vlad felt his own face soften as he returned it.

"I do not know how much... Trevor, knows of this-" the name felt odd on his tongue, "-or how the story was passed down, but I do not want you to make the same mistakes. ...Either of you."

As much as he wished to trust his son with the Belmont, with Trevor, they were still young yet. The hunter, especially, was prone to foolish decisions. Still, it could be possible-given time-to have peace. Vlad pushed his fear of failure deep down. The Belmont was already becoming, dare he say, a part of the family.

They held each other for some time, Vlad enjoying the feeling of having his precious boy in his arms, before Adrian pulled away, looking pensive. "Father, do you think...?"

He closed his eyes, only opening them again when Vlad placed a hand on his shoulder. Worry shone in them, as well as a deep sadness... no. It looked more like pity, or empathy.

"Was it a mistake to ask Trevor to come traveling? I realize he still has a profound grief for, for the loss of his family, and perhaps asking him to face the same circumstances was callous. Yet at the same time, it may be exactly what he needs?" His son was gesticulating with both hands now, words coming faster as his thoughts and worries spilled out. "The Belmont clan has always declared their protection for the people, and I wonder if part of him misses that, but it could be too much, too soon. Or perhaps his hesitance isn't that at all, but about who he would be saving?

"After all, Belmonts often hunted human practitioners of dark magics. Or it-" And here he paused, lowering his head and barely breathing out, "It could be the... company he would have to endure."

Vlad's ever still heart writhed in sympathetic pains as he watched his son's shoulders slump in defeat. He wrapped an arm around his boy, again drawing him close.

"Does that thought bother you, Son?"

Adrian shivered, but leaned his head into his father's chest. "Yes," he whispered.

Vlad raised a hand to run through his son's hair, waiting for him to relax before speaking. "This is not my area of expertise. You mother constantly assures me of my lack of experience in 'matters of polite communication and social importance.'" He chuckled, feeling lighter when his son did as well. "But, I will offer you my own insights. That boy does not hate you. I find it hard to believe he could hate anyone who is kind to him. I have felt his loneliness, and lashed out because of it. Belmont-... Trevor, despite the risks and his own losses, saved your mother."

Adrian looked up at him, a faint smile on his face. "Yes," he said softly. Then furrowed his brows, took a deep breath, and more firmly, repeated, "Yes. You're right."

Vlad smiled and squeezed his son's shoulders. He looked far more determined than before, even at the beginning of their conversation, so Vlad considered his job done. He stood up, his son copying him.

"I hope this has proven educational to you."

"Yes Father, thank you. For sharing your story, as well as your advice."

Vlad felt a small, mischievous smile worm its way behind his moustache. "Then I shall offer you one piece more." Adrian nodded. "Should the two of you decide to engage in sexual activities, make sure the both of you are sober and willing."

Adrian blanched and actually took a step back. "F-Father, that-!"

"Son," he said, a hint of warning in his tone.

"Of course Father, I always check- I've never- not without their consent." His face flushed, and his shoulders curved inward in embarrassment. "But it isn't like that. He was simply drunk. Rambling."

"I see. Well then, I shall take my leave. I presume you also have things to tend to before your trip." Adrian nodded stiffly, murmured his goodbyes, and fled the room.

Ah, sometimes Vlad forgot how quickly his son had grown.

* * *

Ah, poor Adrian, I couldn't resist teasing him. x3 I realized while watching season 2 that Adrian didn't actually know about his father's beginnings as a vampire either, seeing as he didn't recognize Leon. Thus... this?

I'm playing fast and loose with both history and Castlevania lore, but since Castlevania itself does that, SO CAN I WHO'S GONNA STOP ME. Vlad's got technology that hadn't yet existed in his castle, m'kay? I think I can fudge little details and dates.

Mainly, the years of the Crusades don't actually align with LoI, but the backstory for the game is pretty vague, sooo... Also I kinda find it hard to believe Mathias could be gone for so long and never hear that Elisabetha FELL ILL AND DIED even once while on whatever campaign he was on.

So ehh, the backstory was mainly LoI canon, with a little flair from other Drac sources and extrapolation by me. Who knows only random history facts. -u-;

But yeah, I've had several inquiries about Vlad's past over the course of other fics, so here it finally is! Please tell me if this all makes sense and such.

(Also, I've got another, more mature, fic I'm doing on AO3. Trevor accidentally casts a non-vampiric thrall on Alucard, aka Trevor can't shut his damn mouth, haha.)


	3. Trevor - Comforting a Friend

Air blew through the small town, bringing flurries of snow with it. This was only the second town Trevor and Adrian had been to which had someone they needed to speak to. Generally, they tried to avoid towns, considering who they were and what they were doing. The church would not be happy to find two heretical fugitives wandering around speaking to practitioners of "black magic."

Trevor scoffed to himself. There wasn't anything wrong with science. Hell, his father had practiced it, and the Belmont hold and bestiary had many of his personal notes.

The thought did make him feel like a weight was dragging him down though, so he pushed it away. He was here because Adrian had asked, and it would save others from the same fate as his family. No other reasons. Nope.

"That looks like the right place," Adrian said. He pointed to a simple house near the edge of the town. Light shone between the slats of the windows' coverings, and smoke rose from the simple chimney.

"People are home," Trevor noted. "Let's see how long it takes them to hate us."

"Please try to stay cordial. You nearly scared the last man to death."

Trevor lifted his shoulders. "We're here to tell people the truth. Not my fault if the guy was terrified of the church."

"He has perfectly good reason to be," Adrian said, tone admonishing. "But that isn't the point. There are better ways to break the news to someone."

Trevor rolled his eyes and hummed vague agreement. "You take this one then."

Adrian nodded, stiff, walked up to the door and rapped on it. Soon, a frail man came to the door and peeked out, squinting.

"Who's there?" the man grumbled. "It's nighttime you know. Come back tomorrow."

"Good evening," Adrian said. "We apologize for the lateness of the visit. Is there a Kyrilu here?"

"That's me." Kyrilu-or what Trevor could see of him-tensed. Trevor frowned at the look on the man's face. Seemed the guy was not used to strangers knowing him.

"Ah. I am Adrian Țepeș, my mother is Lisa-"

"Țepeș!" Kyrilu sputtered. Then his face hardened in rage. "Get out of here. I don't ever want to see your faces again, you hear me?"

"Sir, I understand your worry, but these are dangerous times for you, and we-"

"Are you threatening me?" The man's voice rose in pitch, and Trevor worried he might draw the attention of others. Adrian seemed to think the same, for his voice got even lower and more soothing.

"No sir, not at all. We, in fact, came to warn you of the church's movements. They seem to be seeking out those who study medicine like yourself-"

Once again, Kyrilu interrupted with a shaking voice to say, "Oh, of course you'd like me to think the church is doing such. They only burn witches and black magicians, like those Speakers."

Adrian paused like he was blindsided, but to his credit, tried to continue. "It is fact that the church is burning those that study science, not just witches. My own mother-"

"I know of her!" Trevor was getting really sick of this guy interrupting. Kyrilu was now visibly shaking, and one hand was wandering. Trevor kept a close eye on him. "She's the one who was almost burned at Târgoviște! She married the devil! I know who you are, _Alucard_."

The man spat the name with such venom, Trevor was surprised the ground didn't fizzle and die where his spit landed. He was so focused on Kyrilu's tone he missed when the man pulled something out of his shirt and shoved it in Adrian's face.

"Begone demon!" In his hand, he held a simple rosary with a cross at the end. "I'll not have the likes of you and your witch mother associating with me!"

Unfortunately, since Kyrilu had shoved it so close to Adrian's face so quickly, Adrian had no choice but to move back or be hit by it. The man seemed to take it as a sign his rosary was repelling the dhampir.

"If you show up around here again, the church will know, and they'll show you the wrath of God, mark my words." And he slammed the door in their faces.

Adrian and Trevor stood for a few moments, stunned. Trevor tried to break the silence. "That went well."

Adrian glared at him, but did not offer a comeback. Instead, he turned towards the middle of town and began walking. Trevor trotted after him, rubbing at the back of his neck. As an excommunicant, he was used to people shunning him. He'd been kicked out of bars and gotten into fights because of it, and been called all sorts of names. It didn't mean as much to him anymore; It was just the way things were.

Trevor glanced at Adrian out of the corner of his eye. His whole posture was tense, like he was giving great effort to appear unruffled. Trevor wondered how often Adrian had been recognized in his life. Not as often as Trevor, surely. Adrian didn't walk around with a family crest, no matter how hidden.

His fangs and complexion might make hunters suspicious, but Trevor expected he didn't generally associate himself with monster hunters or religious types. So... Adrian probably wasn't as used to being shunned. Not outright. Not while being recognized. Trevor wondered if it was better to be shunted into the shadows than to be hated out in the open. He opened his mouth, but in a rare moment of conscientiousness, realized it would probably be best not to speak of what just happened out in the middle of town.

He kept his mouth shut until they reached the simple tavern, where Adrian paid for a room.

"No drinks?" Trevor swallowed at the glare Adrian threw him. "Right."

He forgot he was being watched. Dammit. They did get stew though, and Trevor was glad enough for that with the cold weather outside. The tavern had a good fire, and the man who ran the place said they would keep it going, though smoldering low, all night.

Adrian barely picked at his food, uncharacteristically silent. Trevor tried slurping to annoy him. Nothing. Even when they went up to the room for the night, Adrian did not speak. Trevor finally let out a huge sigh.

"Come on, fangs, you're killing me. Say something."

"What do you want, Trevor?" At least Adrian was speaking.

"Anything. Usually I can't get you to stop telling me how messy and 'uncouth' I am. Now you've been silent for, hell I don't know. Over an hour at least."

"You'll have to excuse me if I am not in the mood to entertain you," Adrian said in clipped tones. His face was serene; too much so. A storm hidden under a placid lake surface.

Trevor wasn't certain what to say. Comforting was not his thing. So he decided to tackle it the same way he did with everything. Blindly and getting straight to the point.

"You know that asshole isn't worth your time thinking about him, right?"

Adrian sat on his bed and turned towards the shuttered window. "I haven't the faintest idea what you mean."

"Adrian..." Trevor moved closer. He felt like he was floundering in deep water and all his equipment was dragging him down. He flopped down next to Adrian to dispel the feeling. The glare he got was halfhearted at best. "Look, he's one guy. And we tried. We're letting people make their own decisions, right?"

"I am aware."

"Yeah. Right. So just." Trevor waved a hand around vaguely. "Forget him."

Adrian was still unnervingly silent. They sat side by side as the room's lone candle melted, slow and constant. Trevor, feeling the time keenly, shuffled. He tapped his fingers on his leg, ran a hand through his hair, looked all over the room, anything to keep from whatever feeling of anxiousness had overtaken him.

Had he said something wrong? Should he just stay quiet and let Adrian sort through it? Hell, Trevor knew he wasn't the best example of how to deal with being outcast from society, but each time he'd been directly confronted, he knew he was wary of his next few human interactions. So, he stayed quiet.

But he wondered.

Trevor thought maybe he should at least offer a hand on the shoulder or something. Right? The space between him and Adrian suddenly felt like a physical presence.

Trevor couldn't stop thinking about it. The silence had long stopped bothering him, so he took the time to actually look at Adrian. At least he stared forward into the room, rather than away from Trevor. Light and shadows danced across Adrian's face from the candle's small flame; His expression made something heavy drop into Trevor's stomach. He looked lonely.

With only a slight hesitation, Trevor dropped a hand onto the man's shoulder, ignoring the startled jump to stare off in the same direction Adrian was. A few moments passed, and Adrian's shoulder started shaking.

When Trevor looked, his head was turned down, blonde hair tumbling to curtain his face.

Uncertain, Trevor asked, "Adrian?"

A shaky laugh spilled from behind his hair. "I feel foolish."

"For what?" Trevor kept his voice as quiet as Adrian.

Adrian shook his head. A few more moments passed, and Trevor realized all of Adrian's breaths were shaking. Was, was he-? An incredibly uncomfortable clenching wormed it's way through Trevor's chest. A sympathetic lump formed around his voice and Trevor cleared his throat, loudly.

A small huff of a laugh came from Adrian as he said, "Oaf."

"Wh- Hey!" Whatever Trevor was going to say next immediately fizzled on his tongue as Adrian brought one gloved hand up to his face. He didn't wipe at his eyes, but just the sight made Trevor's heart hurt.

He moved his hand to Adrian's back, fully intending to give him a solid pat before heading downstairs-ban on drinking or not-but Adrian took it as a cue to scoot closer.

Pretty soon, Trevor had an armful of dhampir leaning against him; shaking, but not crying. After a few tense seconds, Trevor just relaxed into it, as much as he could. He couldn't stop people from being assholes, but he resolved, right then and there, to wake up early so they could leave the whole shitty town behind.

Adrian deserved better.

* * *

Hurt/comfort is my jam, if you haven't noticed. Haha. Plus, I really wanted to give Trevor the chance to be the comforting source, even though he's... not the best. xD Poor man. He needs to stretch his emotional muscles.

Now, I'm not going to be showing every person they meet, obviously. (And Kyrilu is just a rando.) I mean, bleh, that would take forever. But as they go I will build up some... plot. Dun dun dun.

I love your opinions/thoughts, shout them at me!

Until next time~ (｡Ő▽Ő｡)ﾉﾞ


	4. Adrian - Uncovering Trust

Traveling between towns with Trevor was different than Adrian had been expecting. Granted, he had been expecting two completely separate scenarios. On the one hand, he had expected Trevor's mulish attitude, and while the hunter did not disappoint, it was not directed at Adrian the way he thought it might be. Rather, Trevor seemed to aim for annoyance, not anything hurtful.

On the other hand, he had hoped for the trip to help Trevor in some way. Assist with his wanderlust maybe, quell some of his restless feelings. While Trevor did appear more comfortable on the road than he did in the castle, he also... wasn't.

That sort of ambiguous feeling was forefront in Adrian's frustrations. There was an air between the two of them, something intangible yet impenetrable, which kept Trevor's emotions just beyond Adrian's understanding.

Knowing the Belmont clan's past may have been one reason. Distracted, mulling over the information his father had given him, Adrian hadn't been as observant of his surroundings as normal. He may also have been more hesitant around Trevor because of it. Knowing more about Trevor's family's past than Trevor did was a distinct possibility; uncomfortable squirming grew in Adrian's gut.

The other reason there was awkwardness between them, well... it was more than likely the kiss. Adrian felt warmth pour all through him at the thought of it. The adrenaline which had pumped through his veins during the fight was a flimsy excuse for his actions; Adrian had wanted that contact. He still did.

Deep breaths calmed him, and he pushed the idea deeper into his mind, for inspection at a later, more appropriate date. Trevor might not even be interested anymore. Perhaps that was why Trevor gazed into the distance, silent and almost brooding.

Through his deep breaths, Adrian caught the scent of rain, still far, though it would likely hit later that evening or during the night.

Trevor appeared to have the same thought as he announced, "Rain's coming."

"It appears so," Adrian agreed. "We still have time to reach the next village before sundown."

"There's no one we need to talk to in that one."

"No. But there is no point in pushing on during a storm, especially during cold weather."

Trevor hummed, looking up at the growing cloudfront. "Think you're right. But it might hit sooner." He then turned to Adrian, his relaxed features somehow taunting and curious. "So is that the only reason you're wanting to stop?"

"What?" Adrian felt himself frown.

"Rain is moving water, isn't it?"

Adrian sighed. "You're asking if I am weak to rain."

"Obviously. I mean-" Trevor paused to scratch at his neck, and looked away briefly. "If this is going to impact our travel time..."

Adrian huffed and smiled. "Rain is not running water, Trevor."

"Bullshit."

"How crass," Adrian said, teasing. "I am not attempting to insult your intelligence-"

"Yet another thing you're good at without trying." Trevor smiled at his scowl, but Adrian dropped it when he noticed Trevor was only teasing him back. Good. That was good.

"What I meant was that rain is not, hm, it's not 'of the earth.' Not in the way rivers are." Adrian gathered his lessons from his father to mind, parsing through the important bits before he spoke. "Rivers are a sort of natural conduit for the land's magic. It's lifeblood, of sorts. Because of this, they are dangerous for those whose existences go against nature."

"Like undead. Vampires."

"Yes," Adrian said, quieter than he'd intended.

Trevor stared at him, but Adrian couldn't look back; Harsh words from the night before clattered through his mind. _Demon. The likes of you._ He watched the road ahead, the sky, anything, while waiting for judgement. What he got was a bemused snort.

"Vampires are allergic to the land's blood, huh?"

"To the natural magic it carries, yes."

When he heard a chuckle, Adrian frowned, but Trevor continued with, "Are you allergic to flowers, too?"

Adrian palmed his face. "No, Trevor. And even if vampires were affected by wild flowers, the effect they would have on me would be diminished."

What sorts of ridiculous images was Trevor getting into his head? It did seem like simple jesting, so Adrian allowed his shoulders to relax, little by little. Again, Trevor's comments seemed to be aimed more at annoying him than hurting him. A small, hopeful feeling curled in Adrian's chest. It was progress. Trevor had certainly not been joking when he insulted Adrian weeks ago, the first time they met. He still called Adrian 'fangs' on occasion, but it sounded softer, like a fond nickname. Adrian was also sure being derisive was simply part of who Trevor was.

So caught up in his own thoughts and musings, it took Adrian several moments to realize Trevor was no longer in step with him, and in fact hadn't been for a short while. Confused, Adrian stopped and turned to find Trevor ambling up to him. A shit eating grin painted the hunter's face, and Adrian felt a curious wariness in his bones.

"What is it?"

Trevor thrust out a hand. "Afraid yet?"

Adrian blinked at the bright yellow blooms held in the calloused fist. "...Did you really pick marguerites just to make fun of me?"

"Don't be stupid," Trevor said, and by the sheer joy on his face, it looked like he had waited his whole life to insult the dhampir's intelligence. Adrian sniffed. The bitter tang of dirt and sweet scent of flowers filled his nostrils. "I wanted to see if you were weak to them. Obviously. Is it working?"

When he waved the small, sun-shaped flowers back and forth, Adrian snatched them from his grip. "No. That is a ridiculous sentiment you made up yourself."

"Alright, fine." Trevor didn't look defeated in the least. In fact, his eyes lit up, a bright shining blue which could make the sky envious. "But I've heard the rumors about coffins."

Adrian felt he brows draw up and together. What was he talking about?

"So when you get stuck in yours because some flowers got placed on it, don't expect my help." Trevor began walking again, and it took several moments for Adrian's mind to catch up. He remembered hearing talk as he traveled about vampires being unable to leave their coffins due to certain blooms. Those who died of unusual circumstances were often buried with them as a precaution.

"That rumor is nothing but superstition," Adrian said.

"Says you," Trevor called back, tossing a crude hand gesture over his shoulder.

Adrian's hand was halfway to tossing the flowers out when he paused and really looked. They were nothing but simple wildflowers with thin yellow petals and textured centers. Nothing special, one even had dirt still sticking to it's roots. Yet... why did Trevor pick them? He was perfectly capable of teasing without props-as he proved time and again.

Looking around, Adrian realized the surrounding area had little in the way of plant life beyond browning grass and the occasional tree. It would have been easy to spot such a bright little patch of wildflowers, even from a distance.

Suddenly, looking at the delicate marguerites in his hand brought Adrian a bubbling warmth. He carefully picked off excess stem length and looped them through an open button hole on his coat, tying the flexible stems into a knot to keep them in place. Then, with a few enhanced strides, he brought himself back to Trevor's side. Perhaps Adrian was wrong, but if he wasn't, if he wasn't...

The hunter glanced at Adrian out of the corner of his eye. "Showoff." His eyes lingered on the flowers for only a moment, but his cheeks pinked when he looked away.

Adrian smiled to himself, feeling far lighter than when the day began. He may have been a far cry from understanding Trevor, but the task felt less daunting when there was a hand reaching out for him, too.

* * *

Guys guys guys! Fluff! Trevor is a shy boy. How does one give their crush flowers? But Adrian is feeling better now. Gj Trevor.

Also, I'm real excited for next chapter. ;3 Gonna intro another character, huzzah!

Feel free to shout at me, and thanks for your comments!


	5. Lisa - The Gentle Forgemaster

"Is this the right place?" Lisa asked.

A ramshackle building stood on its own, though barely. Set away from the rest of a small town-about an hour's walk past some woods-Lisa was sure she would not have known about it, except for the advice from the town scholars and her own husband's knowledge.

"Yes." Vlad's answers had become shorter and shorter, and there was a tenseness to his shoulders. Lisa reached out for a cold hand.

"My love," she said, "I'm sure he's wonderful."

"...Yes." He squeezed her hand, but still looked ahead. Lisa wrapped her other hand about his arm and leaned into him as they walked.

"What worries you so?"

"Nothing should. He is loyal and gentle. Yet..."

Lisa rubbed at his arm. "You need not worry about me either."

"I- Yes." He looked down, the clouded look receding. "Of course."

"You keep forgetting your wife married you knowing exactly who you were," she teased, pushing his arm.

"Never," he denied. "How could I forget anything about you?"

"Stop it, you sap." She laughed, pushing his face away as he leaned in. "Look, we're already here. Be polite and knock on the door."

Vlad did so, waiting for a tense call of, "Come in," before leading his wife inside and through a short hall. The inside was no less worn than the outside, but there had been some effort to make the main room liveable. Including several lit candles, a small table with two chairs sat in a corner, and a workstation stood behind a young man.

"Hector," her husband called.

"Master Dracula?" the young man-Hector-said as he set down his hammer and turned around. "I didn't expect you again for some time."

He was young, though older than her own son, Lisa thought. His skin was cool tawny-a similar brown to others in that area of Greece-contrasted by his silvered hair and aqua blue eyes. Those same eyes widened as he noticed who had entered.

"Oh, forgive me. I hadn't realized-"

Lisa smiled, gentle and hopefully calming, as Hector reached back and wiped his bloody hands off on a torn rag. His movements jerked a little, like he kept changing his mind on what he wanted to do. Lisa glimpsed a fox corpse on the table behind him, and the scientist in her jumped up, bombarding her with questions she kept behind her lips.

After but a few moments, Hector squared his shoulders. "Lord Dracula. Lady Lisa." He gestured to the small table.

"Thank you," said Lisa. She sat down, though Vlad chose to hover behind her. Hector hesitated when Vlad waved him towards the other seat. "Please," Lisa invited, patting the tabletop with a hand.

Hector eased himself down, spooking like a startled deer when Lisa reached across to take a hand in hers.

"It's lovely to meet you, Hector. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, fine, My Lady." Hector shifted in the seat. "It is good to meet you, as well."

"Just Lisa, please," she said, patting his hand.

Hector's eyes flicked to Vlad for a moment before he responded, "Yes, of course. Might I ask what you're here for?"

"My husband said he knew of you, that you had met and spoken before." She smiled and huffed a small laugh. "He seems to trust you a great deal."

A sigh behind her only made the mischievous warmth in her heart grow. Why her husband still refused to admit to his more tender feelings to anyone but family, she did not know. He trusted few, and she understood the reasons for it, but the ones he trusted surely deserved to know so.

Hector's reaction was precious enough for her to be glad of telling him. Flickering light made it difficult to tell if he blushed at the compliment, but his eyes softened and he glanced, shy, to the side.

He found his voice a few moments later.

"I am honored." He cleared his throat before making eye contact. "What has happened, that you need to find people you trust?"

This time, Lisa hesitated, trying to find the correct way to explain it. Her husband filled the silence instead.

"The Catholic Church in Wallachia attempted to have my wife burned as a witch," he ground out. Lisa reached up to hold the hand on her shoulder, attempting to soothe him with her touch.

"What?" Hector asked, confusion and indignation warring on his face.

"It's not the first burning that has been done," Lisa explained in a subdued voice, "but the church has gotten more daring with their accusations. I've been fearing for other doctors, as well as those who have special skills."

Her meaningful look made Hector stiffen, though he did manage to say, "Like myself, you mean."

"Yes." Hector did not answer, but pulled his hand back to place in his lap. Lisa let it go. "So far it seems to have gone no further than Wallachia, but we weren't sure how long it would be until it reached beyond those borders."

Eyes flickering up briefly to Vlad once again, Hector asked, "Do you know what it is I do, Lisa?" The cold hand on her shoulder tightened, but Lisa gave it another pat.

"Yes, I do."

"Then you know I am able to care for myself."

Yet another young man, alone, abandoned by the people around him, and clearly hurting from the rejection. The warmth in her heart burned. She was about ready to start building proper rooms in the castle for all these poor children.

"I don't doubt that. But you shouldn't need to."

A small _meow_ interrupted whatever Hector was going to say. Lisa looked down to see a... cat? It looked half like a usual cat, though missing an eye, but the grey fur did not extend to the lower half of the animal. Only bare muscle and tendons covered the haunches, back legs, and tail of the cat, yet it did not bleed and seemed perfectly healthy. Excitement bubbled in Lisa's stomach. A cat brought back through necromancy... she'd never seen one before.

When it looked up at her, ears swiveling and slightly held back, Lisa smiled and lowered her fingers for it to smell.

"Hello sweetie," she said.

A cursory sniff calmed it some, and it batted its head against her. She cooed at it and scratched along it's ears.

"Incredible." Lisa looked up to see Hector staring in amazement.

"What's this sweetie's name?" she asked, lifting it up to her lap. It wriggled in protest, but once settled, it proceeded to inspect her clothes and climb up to smell at her face.

"It's, uh... He's Achille." Again, Hector had a shy look to his face, and he kept his eyes to the curious feline butting against Lisa's chin.

"He is very sweet."

"Yes." Hector rubbed as his neck and huffed. "I've... I've never seen him warm up to someone so quickly."

Lisa's smile felt sad on her face. She imagined he didn't get many visitors, if any at all. Even the scholars who knew of him likely stayed away for their own safety.

"Well, he has better manners than the wargs. I cannot tell you how many times I've dropped what I was carrying because one of them was overly excited to see me."

Hector's laugh was quiet, but Lisa sensed genuine amusement in it. His shoulders finally lowered from their tense position, and she was glad for it.

"Hector," Vlad said, "we are here to warn you of the potential danger of the church growing, as well as to... offer you another place to go, should you desire it."

Lisa nodded. They hadn't exactly discussed bringing others into their home, considering many did not know of her husband's true identity, but the promise of a safe place was something the young man clearly needed. She moved a hand behind herself and squeezed Vlad's cool fingers, a feeling like sunlight running through her. Vlad was reaching out to people.

Hector scratched at his cheek. "That is kind. But I..."

"You don't need to feel obligated," Lisa said. "It is simply an offer."

"Yes, and I thank you for it." He nodded at them both. "I will simply need more time to make a decision."

"Certainly," Vlad said. "There is a clearing a few miles south of here, near Tsairi, with a large reflecting pool."

"Hmm, yes. I think I am familiar with that area."

"There will be a connection to my castle there, every fifth night, above the pool. Should you come to a decision sooner than the next visit."

"Thank you, Lord Dracula." Hector affected a small bow before Vlad swept from the room. Lisa rolled her eyes. How dramatic.

"I am completely convinced that he wears that cape for just such exits," she admitted to Hector.

Hector managed a small smile for her, so Lisa giggled. She set the cat, Achille, on the table, and watched him strut to Hector, looking for more attention. Lisa stood up herself, mirrored by Hector, his pet in his arms. With the content look on his face and a purring cat held still by the calloused hand rubbing at it, Lisa thought once again how young Hector was.

"Hector," she said, stepping towards him. Though he was still hesitant as she lay her hand on his shoulder, Hector's expression was more open than the beginning of their visit. "He does not make that offer lightly. We would be happy to have you, if you desire to come."

"...Thank you, Lisa." There, he lowered his face, but something soft and pleased was definitely on it. "I will keep it in mind."

"Good." Projecting as much motherly care as she possibly could through her body language, she pulled him in for a hug. Hector was accepting of it, shifted his arms like he wasn't sure whether or not to set down his cat and return the embrace. Lisa decided to end the hug then-not wanting him to be uncomfortable- laughing as Achille pawed at her. "Yes, goodbye to both of you."

After she pulled away, Hector looked bashful, so she simply bid him another goodbye and made for the door. She turned in surprise when he hesitantly called her name.

"It, it truly was good to meet you."

Lisa felt tenderness in her expression. "And you as well, Hector. Please be well. That includes washing your hands properly, young man. With salted water."

Bright blue eyes blinked in surprise as Lisa leveled a finger at him.

"Your pet may not be capable of catching diseases any more, but you certainly are. If I find out you've not been taking care of yourself, you had best be prepared to answer for that."

Hector blinked once more, then laughed. "Of course, Lisa. I'll do my best."

"To take care of yourself or get into trouble?" Hector laughed again, and Lisa joined him.

"Lisa. Should you or Lord Dracula need my services, please don't hesitate to ask." He paused and pet his cat again. "I don't know what you might need, or how I could help but-"

"I understand. Thank you."

Soon enough, Lisa left Hector in his house with well wishes, joining her husband outside.

"Sounded like it went well," he said.

"Yes." Lisa kept the image of relief which painted Hector's face in her mind. "Yes, I believe it did."

"Shall I set up proper rooms for your new children?" Vlad asked, voice flat.

Lisa shoved her husband, her grin infecting him. "You jest my love, but you may have to."

As Vlad sighed, she patted his arm and pulled him back along their previous route. Hector might not decide to leave-Greece had it's own center of power for the Orthodox Catholic Church-but at least Lisa knew she was out, trying. Hector would not feel alone, and for her, it made all the difference.

* * *

HECTOR IS HERE! Kinda. No worries, this isn't the last we'll see of him. But I agonized. So. Much. Over this chapter. I wanted to make it right, and I wasn't 100% on my depiction of Hector... What do y'all think?

One of my main things was "how does he address Lisa and Drac?" And I figure, he's nervous and trying to make a good impression at the same time, so default to polite honorifics? Idk. You tell me.

Regardless, I am very happy to have him (and Achille (get it?)) make an appearance. °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

I have also had to dive into more history on branches of Christianity for this fic than I ever did for the classes I was forced into. So yes! The church many call "Eastern Orthodox" still used the term Catholic in their own writings. Because despite the schism in the 1000s, many of the tenants remained the same. Cool shit.

Anyway, hoped you enjoyed a little of Drac and Lisa's journey. At least they're having better luck than their kid(s), haha. Until next time!


	6. Trevor - Encountering Monsters

Hey guys! Thanks for waiting- *ruffles through papers* Over two months? Oh my. My apologies. ๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ This is what happens when too many ideas collides with, well, life. But it's here now, so I'll let you move on. Enjoy!

* * *

Snow crunched under Trevor's boots, a satisfying sound, as always. Despite the face numbing cold, Trevor could say he actually enjoyed winter when he had a destination in mind. Wandering alone was something he'd done for necessity rather than pleasure, but traveling with Adrian... Trevor looked at his companion.

He appeared completely unbothered by the cold, his coat unbuttoned and part of his collarbone exposed under a dip in his shirt. However, the dhampir did squint, the reflected sunlight washing out his already pale visage.

Trevor wondered how well he could actually see.

"Stop it."

Trevor pointedly did not jump. "What?"

"I can hear you plotting."

"Plotting? Me?" Trevor placed a hand to his chest. Having the still squinting glare turned on him only stretched a grin across his face.

"Your 'innocent' look wouldn't fool even a child."

"I don't have an innocent look," Trevor corrected. "I'm excommunicated and working alongside Dracula's son. Pretty sure if I attempted to enter a church, an actual bolt of holy lightning would strike me."

Adrian snorted.

"You don't agree?"

"I don't."

"Well, I suppose we can find a church if you really-"

"Not about that." Adrian's lids were so close together, Trevor was sure he had to be moving just based on sound. "I am talking about the expression you make when you don't want to be in trouble. The one where you make your eyes wider and grin like a fool trying to sell doughnuts."

Trevor frowned. "I don't believe that."

"Believe it, Trevor." Adrian's lips pulled back just enough for some fang to show as he chuckled. "I can see your face better than you."

"Can you though?" Trevor waved a hand at him.

"Yes," Adrian said, voice as curt as the hand he used to slap Trevor's down.

"I don't know, all this snow-"

An aggressive screech cut him off, his hand automatically sliding to his whip. Adrian followed his example, and both of them sprinted forward when a child screamed from the same direction.

They had been steadily climbing a hill, so moving around to the top didn't take them much longer. Cold air stung Trevor's lungs as he breathed heavily, forcing the chill in to keep his body moving. At the peak, he hesitated, scanning the scene.

"There." Adrian was looking closer to the bottom of the hill, where two figures were just visible between the trees. The smaller figure dashed into a dense tangle, past blackberry bushes, squirming inside just as a large figure lumbered over.

It was clear, even from their distance, the larger figure wasn't human. Bulky arms hung too low, while the too-large head had a prominent snout. Trevor had barely tensed his muscles to sprint when Adrian spoke.

"Follow my lead." Trevor whipped his head to face Adrian, ready to argue-or at least deny him-but his visage was deadly serious.

Trevor nodded tersely and followed him down.

Despite the snow, Adrian was fast, and his sword even faster. When the monster stuck a meaty hand into the thicket-eliciting a wavering yelp from the child-a flash of silver was the only warning as Adrian's sword slashed a wound in the thick, blue flesh. The beast roared, more likely in anger than pain as the wound was shallow and only trickled blood. Adrian moved in front of the thicket, placing himself between monster and child, sword at the ready.

"Halt," he said, voice all authority.

Trevor caught up but stayed further back, keeping everyone within sight, and within range of his whip. His angle allowed him to clearly see the monster: a blue, boar-looking beast, with curved tusks and cloven feet. A couple of pelts cinched its waist to hang down a couple feet, with the rest of its body completely exposed. It stood solidly twice the height of an adult human. Under the light of the sun and reflection off the snow, its dark eyes squinted, but otherwise it remained unaffected. A sun resistant monster was the kind of difficult they didn't need.

Trevor scoured his memories, but only vague facts of a similar-but-not-the-same monster surfaced. A hell boar? At least the skin was easily cut.

"Move," it demanded, voice some odd mixture of a squeal and grunt. "That is my prey."

"Not any longer. Find a beast for your meal."

The monster snorted, head tilting down to show its tusks in some form or disdain or intimidation. "Who are you to deny me what I have chased down?"

"Adrian Țepeș," he said, back straight and voice clear as a bell, "Son of Lord Dracula."

For a moment, as a cool hush settled, Trevor believed the hell boar would back down. Then a rumbling came from its chest, and deep laughter interspersed with screeching snorts followed.

"You? A half-breed, telling me what I can and cannot eat?" Trevor tightened his grip on his weapon, all his muscles tensing as the beast leaned towards Adrian. "Your father is weak. He has been since even before he had you with that worthless human whore."

Adrian snarled, sword thrusting forward to pierce the monster's ear. Oddly enough, the monster did not retaliate, only laughed more as the sword retreated.

"You see? A true prince would have gone straight for death. You hold weakness in that human heart." Beady eyes shifted over to where Trevor stood, making him ready his weapon. "And you hold company with another morsel, rather than treating him as all humans are, as mea-"

"Enough," Adrian hissed, his shoulders hitched up. "You will leave, or we will end you here."

Skin pulled back, showing more of the boar's teeth. "Why should I leave when a weak halfbreed tells me to?"

"I dunno," Trevor spoke up, immediately regretting it when both Adrian and the hell boar turned to look at him, "maybe because he's got a sword up to your fucking face and isn't too pleased with you."

"But would he kill me?" The hell boar snorted.

"I will." Trevor lashed his whip just enough to make a loud _crack_.

Turning and lumbering towards him, the beast threatened, "Then I will have you instead, meat." He cried out as a flash of silver opened a new wound in his shoulder.

Voice deep, Adrian said, "You will not."

Before the beast could turn fully back towards him, Adrian flitted around to its other side and slashed, drawing its attention away from the thicket. The hell boar grunted its frustration, but tracked Adrian and ran at him-faster than Trevor expected for its bulk-raising its arms for a strong attack.

Trevor lashed his whip out, catching the hell boar on his back. It roared, still smashing down, but Adrian had already stepped smoothly out of its path. When Trevor did another whip strike, this landing on his arm, he noticed it did little beyond what it would do for a human. No flames, no burning of any kind. So, the beast wasn't weak to consecrated weapons. Great.

"This is your only chance to stand down," Adrian growled.

Slashes from his sword took the beast's attention again, and it raced towards him, swinging large fists. Trevor's attacks barely distracted it, so he planted himself in front of the tangle where the child was hiding. Adrian could handle the monster, Trevor was sure, but he would step in if he needed to.

The sword was doing plenty of damage anyway, and the beast soon had multiple bleeding lacerations across its torso, while Adrian was spotless-his quick dodges were exactly what he needed to stay untouched.

Even so, the beast was still going strong, and Trevor figured out why. He watched as Adrian danced back, sword _purposefully_ aiming for the hand coming at him, rather than the opening the attack left for the hell boar's chest.

"Goddammit Adrian," Trevor growled. Commanding, he said to the kid in the bushes, "Stay here, only run if the monster comes for you." Then he took off running.

Since his whip was of little use, unless Trevor wanted to risk getting thrown around, he pulled several knives from his belt. God, he really needed to get a sword.

Legs stretching to their limit, Trevor sprinted around the side of the fight, aiming carefully. The beast turned to him for only a moment, but Trevor used the opportunity to fling a knife into one eye.

The hell boar squealed, high pitched and grating, like an angry pig.

"I have this," Adrian said, eyes narrowed from the sun and Trevor.

"Then kill him," Trevor said, throwing another knife to stick in the thick muscle of the boar's chest. "Stop fucking around and do the job. You heard what he said, he's not going to just leave the kid alone."

Adrian gritted his teeth, but Trevor still saw some indecision. He had to put a stop to that, and he only knew of one way which might work.

"Are you finished?" Trevor said to the hell boar, using just enough tired undertones to seem bored. Casually flipping his dagger, he continued, "Normally we'd be fine with playing, but honestly, we have more important things to do."

Blood ran freely down the beast's face, pulsing out in a staccato rhythm to drip across its snout. Opening its mouth, the hell boar let out a piercing scream; both Trevor and Adrian flinched at it, giving the beast a few seconds to charge at the hunter. Trevor let his last knife fly-sheathing it in thick blue arm skin-as he leapt to the side. Unfortunately, he was not quick enough to completely avoid the punch aimed at him. The force of even getting clipped sent him flying for several feet. He hit the ground with an _oof_ , the impact shoving all the air from his lungs as he rolled a few times before stopping on his front.

Pain rolled through him, not the worst he'd had, but he could have done without it. His side was bruised for sure, flaring bright in his muscles. With some difficulty, he sucked in a breath, and let it out with a sigh. No pain there meant no broken ribs.

A pained roar had Trevor leveraging up with one arm just in time to see Adrian pushing the hell boar to the ground, sword finally shoved into its chest.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," Adrian said, quiet enough Trevor strained to listen, "But you know my father's rules."

And he stabbed once more through the head, killing it.

Adrian was quiet as he moved away, but Trevor could only stand it for so long before he had to speak. He pushed himself up to stand, pain throbbing but not stopping him.

"Right. What was all that?"

"All what?" Adrian asked. Trevor narrowed his eyes.

"Playing stupid is absolutely not going to work on me," he warned.

"Ah yes, I forget, you're an expert at it."

"Smart ass." But Trevor grinned a little. Adrian did as well, looking like he was gearing up for a retort, but Trevor cut him off. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Adrian paused, one hand on his sword. He stayed that way for a moment, rubbing his free hand against his forehead, until he sighed.

"My father... when he and my mother married, all the monsters under him were warned of- of new policies, I suppose you could say, for interacting with humans."

Trevor hummed, interest perking up his tone and face. Monster law was something few Belmonts knew, but a rustling in the bushes diverted his attention to a more important matter.

"Tell me later, I guess," he said, walking back to the bushes.

A small squeak sounded, followed by another rustle and a pained hiss.

"Right. All done, monster's dead. Get out here."

"Trevor-" Adrian muttered more too quiet for Trevor to hear, but he was sure it was some sort of chiding. Well, Adrian was busy moping and retrieving his sword to deal with the kid, so he didn't get to complain with the way Trevor handled it. The kid did come out of the brush anyway, so what was the big deal?

They were a tiny little thing, at least compared to Trevor. He put them at about eight years old. Brown hair which looked as if it may have been neatly tied back before stuck out in all directions, tangled with leaves, and snow covered well-worn winter clothes, slowly melting into the fabric. Shivering, the kid wrapped their arms around their torso, looking and moving like a skittish foal-everything stretched out, and too long, and awkward.

"Right. Go home." The kid stood still, wide eyes fixed on him. Trevor flicked a hand. "Home. Go. Before you freeze out here. Or another monster decides to brave the sun to eat you."

A hand cuffed the back of his head. "Mother fu-"

"You need lessons in manners, Belmont. That is not how you speak to people, much less a child."

Trevor offered Adrian forward with an overly grand arm gesture. The corner of Adrian's mouth twitched, though whether it would have been for a smile, or grimace, or something else, Trevor couldn't say. However, the dhampir did take the offer, shoving three knives handle first-and blades cleaned of blood how thoughtful-into Trevor's hands before moving up to the child and squatting down.

"I'm Adrian," he said. "Are you alright?"

Trevor recognized his tone. Softer than down feathers, beckoning and kind, that voice was distinctly reserved for children, for soothing away their worries. A vague memory floated into his mind, but it felt hazy and came through in pieces-water, careful touches, and warm, warm words, all culminating in sheer relief and safety. Trevor felt all his muscles relax before he pushed the indistinct memory away. He wasn't about to get complacent out in the open. Putting his knives back into their holsters helped center him.

The child was looking between the two of them, then nodded once before whispering, "Are you monster hunters?"

Both were silent for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"Mama says-" They looked down and kicked at the snow. "She says hunters used to help people, but everyone got scared of how strong they were, and now they're gone."

Trevor's throat threatened to close on him. Probably lucky, since he couldn't tell if he wanted to curse more, or yell, or let out a weak sound of pain. He did none of these things, all sounds stuck in his lungs.

"...I see." Adrian spoke quietly. If Trevor listened too hard, he could believe he heard a sort of reverence. "You asked because we're strong?"

"Yes! And you saved me from-" One little hand waved in the direction of the hell boar's corpse, but no eyes followed.

"We are here to help people. That's what we're doing now, Trevor and I. But no, I'm not a hunter." When curious eyes turned to Trevor, his heart accelerated in speed. A cool sheen of sweat rose on the back of his neck.

He knew what question was coming, and all of a sudden, he didn't know how to answer it. He couldn't say no, he was a Belmont, and he-technically-did wander the country slaying monsters. But he couldn't say yes, either. He'd long ago stopped actively chasing leads, and besides, what sort of hunter would get cozy with Dracula's family?

Adrian, perhaps hearing his distress, distracted the child. "You still haven't told us your name, little one."

"I-...I'm Gabriel. Gabi." A young boy, then? He looked at the ground as he said, "I want to go home."

"Go then," Trevor said, gruffer than he would have, had his throat not still had a lump.

Gabi's shoulders rose up, With a barely audible whisper, he said, "What if there's another monster?"

Adrian turned his head to Trevor, eyes promising pain. Trevor wiped the sweat off his neck.

"Where's your house?"

Dark eyes flicked over to Adrian, then back to him, before pointing away from the brambles. Trevor looked out that direction and made some quick calculations. It was almost the same direction they had been going for the village, so the boy's house was likely just on the outskirts.

"Yeah, fine." Trevor over exaggerated a sigh, just to let them know how much of a sacrifice they were asking of him. Even if they weren't-exactly-asking. Whatever. "Let's go."

"Go?" The boy perked up. "You'll... come with me?"

"Of course," Adrian soothed. "It's no trouble. We're traveling that direction anyway."

Nodding, a grin emerged on his little face. Hands red from the cold swiped at his clothes before he turned around and flounced off, not waiting for any more conversation.

Adrian huffed in amusement then stood up to follow. "Coming Trevor?"

Trevor grumbled, but did fall into step beside him.

Their walk wasn't as quiet with another set of footsteps, short and fast to keep ahead of the adults and show them the way. Trevor watched bright wisps of air turn to smoke-like clouds as they hit the winter chill. The further they went, the quicker those breaths came until the kid was noticeably lagging back between them.

Little red cheeks puffed with effort and shivers still wracked the lanky limbs from time to time. A thought nagged in the back of Trevor's mind, sounding like some combination of his mother and his oldest sister, berating him with either swears or cool reprimands.

A loud groan left Trevor, and he watched his own smokey cloud slither from his mouth.

The kid startled while Adrian merely offered him a glance-eyes still scrunched against the slowly changing light. Trevor placed one hand on the kid's shoulder to stop him, trying to ignore the jolt he got. The kid was just nervous of a stranger, not a Belmont. Yeah.

Stomach twisting in on itself, Trevor crouched down in front of the kid, back facing him.

"Get on kid," he grumbled.

Silence, before a muttered, "Gabi."

"Gabi if you keep slowing down we won't get there before nightfall."

"I-I can walk faster!" came the indignant cry.

There was another small crunch and Trevor saw Adrian kneel down, presumably next to the kid.

"You are looking very tired, Gabi. We only wish to help you, and your body has already used up a lot of energy."

"So did you," Gabi complained. "You fought a monster."

"Kid," Trevor said, voice gruff from the twisting still in his stomach, "Hurry up or we're going on ahead."

A small squeak and an annoyed huff followed, but then little arms were wrapping around his shoulders cinching at his collarbone, while legs followed the motion around his hips.

Trevor took a few breaths, steeling himself against the pain of his fresh bruises. He'd had worse; Bruises wouldn't stop him.

"Okay, here we go." Trevor stood up, adjusting to the new weight before walking off again. "Just point me in the right directions, kid."

"Gabriel," he said with a surly tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Coming fangs?"

Though incredibly light of foot, Trevor still caught the faint crunching of snow under boots until Adrian drew level with him. With an affected air-ignoring Trevor to annoy him was something he'd been practicing on the road-Adrian turned his attention solely on the boy.

"We'll get you home, Gabi. Safely and quickly as possible."

The boy was quiet for a moment, but shifted his perch on Trevor's back. Maybe they were doing the weird eye-to-eye communication Adrian seemed to excel at. Eventually though, Gabi did speak.

"Thanks," he whispered. Then louder he said, "My mama will let you stay for a little. If you're tired."

Trevor scoffed. "I'd be surprised if we didn't get chased off, actually."

"Mama wouldn't! You saved me."

An unconvinced sound left Trevor's throat, but he couldn't bring himself to ruin the kid's optimism. He was so young. He had his whole life to learn to hate people, or who other people hated. His heart tried to beat hard in his throat, but Trevor swallowed it down.

The boy, however, sounded indignant as he shoved a heel into Trevor's gut while saying, "Mean. You'll see. Mama is the nicest."

The heel didn't actually dig in or hurt much-thankfully missing his injured side-but Adrian still chuckled at them.

"I'm sure, little one. We'll accept her generosity gladly."

Little arms tightened, squeezing Trevor as a happy hum came from the child.

Though Trevor held none of the confidence or hope Adrian carried of a warm welcome, he decided he wouldn't regret his decision.

* * *

Welcome (kinda) OC kid! He's not gonna stick around long, but you gotta have people to save, you know? Oh, and his name, yes I found it interesting that Gabi was used as a neutral nickname in both Romania and Hungary. No relation to that other Gabriel. ...None.

I also picked a monster I thought suited the environment. Hell boars show up in Dawn of Sorrow in a snowy village area. Though I think only in the Japanese version? ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ) But yeah, I wanted to pull out something new!

Ah, and for those who might be wondering about Adrian's weird comment about Trevor trying to sell donuts, yeah there's a really interesting Romanian saying: "A vinde gogoși." Like, to sell doughnuts. I don't actually speak the language, but I came across this phrase which apparently is some sort of slang used to refer to someone who is lying. I'm sure it doesn't translate that well, but it seemed like something Adrian might say to get his point across. He knows Trevor's game, haha.

Thank you so much for your patience everyone! Ugh, you know how life can be. But the people who follow, or favorite, and leave comments, know that it means so much to me, and it really helps to see support and encouragement. Y'all are the stars in my sky. ;u;


	7. Trevor - Simple Communication

Their arrival at the kid's-Gabi's-house wasn't nearly as terrible as Trevor initially feared. When they were in sight of a window, a shadow moved behind it before the door was flung open.

Though the woman who strode out was not tall, nor particularly muscled, she radiated a fierceness which would have made bears cower before her. Even Adrian faltered as he beheld the fire in her eyes and the urgency in her steps. She held a rolling pin in one hand.

Seeing that Adrian was going to be little to no help, Trevor had stopped beside him, crouching to let the boy off his back.

"Mama!" he shouted, and flung himself into her arms.

They held tight for a few moments, her eyes closing only briefly before returning to scorch Trevor. But he hadn't had a parental figure in some time, and even when he did, he had learned how to escape their wrath. Most of the time. He held still and kept eye contact, face blank. A thought flickered through his head: maybe he should have tried to make the 'innocent face' Adrian had been on about.

The mother whispered into her son's ear for a moment, the two speaking quickly, though Adrian could probably still hear what they were saying.

When the mother straightened, dark hair loosed from her bun, she asked, "You saved my boy?"

Trevor stood up, back popping. "Something like that."

"From a monster."

"It's dead, if that's what your asking."

"It's not."

"Madam," Adrian finally cut in, "we're sorry if we have disturbed you. We simply wished to make sure your son came back to you safely."

The woman held still, looking between the two of them, then down at her son. She placed one hand against her chest, almost like she was holding a necklace- oh. Trevor noticed the cross just peeking out from her shawl. Well damn, he hadn't expected to stay anyway, but it was pretty clear he and Adrian wouldn't be welcome.

With a sigh, the woman's shoulders moved down, relaxed. Assured, even as her voice stayed hard. "My name is Cristina. Come in for some warm tea and stew, at least."

"We don't meant to impose-" Adrian started, but Trevor had no qualms about cutting the 'polite & proper' song and dance short.

"If you don't want us around, we'll just go." He even turned in the direction of the village. There, he'd leave before she even needed to threaten them.

"What?" Gabi cried. "Don't leave, I promise- Mama." Trevor turned his head to see the boy tugging at her skirts, expression as pleading as his tone.

She shushed him and ran a hand through his hair before answering Trevor. "You don't have to go," she said.

"But we can."

"You can. But my boy would be disappointed. And I- Well I ought to repay you for what you've done." Her voice tightened with her grip on Gabi.

Fear, Trevor recognized. But not of him. For the thought of a what-if. He'd indulged those at one point, when younger, before the world proved it could be far more terrifying than what his mind had conjured.

"Of course, my companion and I would be happy to accept your offer," Adrian said, ever the gentleman. "Thank you for your hospitality."

And that was that.

They were lead into the small house, the main room mostly taken up with the table and hearth, while a small sleeping room sat apart, sharing one side of the fire.

The woman actually did serve them warm stew, though Trevor didn't drink the tea. Cristina was straightforward and didn't mince words, but Trevor never got the sense she was being unkind. When Trevor removed his cloak, she hadn't commented on his tunic's crest, and she never asked after Adrian's looks. She stared, as everyone seemed to upon first sight, but promptly left it aside, treating them no differently. It was refreshing.

"I don't sense any ill intent from her," Adrian had offered under his breath. So Trevor tried to relax.

He had a more difficult time when Cristina asked for their names.

"Trevor," he said in a gruff voice.

Adrian discreetly pinched him as he said, "Adrian Țepeș. Forgive us for not introducing ourselves sooner."

The woman looked confused, but nodded. "Trevor and... Adrian. I pray you will accept this meal as my thanks for saving my boy."

Adrian tried to wave her off. "Really, we couldn't have done any different."

"Of course you could have," the woman insisted. "You could have walked away and let the monster kill my boy."

Adrian looked appalled, but Trevor just grunted. It's not as though the woman was exaggerating. That's what most fearful people would have done. "We were passing through, and we had the skills to take care of the situation. So we did."

When Cristina nodded, Adrian glanced over at Trevor, questions in his eyes. Trevor shrugged and tipped more stew into his mouth. He wasn't entirely sure how to explain it; Despite the teachings forced down their throats by the church-or maybe because of it-most people didn't want to hear anything altruistic. Not from hunters.

Cristina's son was a different matter.

As they ate, Gabi apparently felt safe enough to ask question after question of the two strangers in his house. "Where are you going?" "How many monsters have you fought?" "Can I see your weapons?"

Adrian tried to answer the questions he could and divert the ones he couldn't or did not want to, but Trevor took a more direct approach. When the boy asked for yet another story about monster slaying, Trevor told him about the flesh eating ghouls which occasionally wandered up from the south. Though he wasn't descriptive about the gore, he didn't leave out details of their blind hunger or how Trevor had dispatched the few he'd come across.

Dirty looks were throw at him from Adrian throughout the story, and Trevor was also aware of the mother's gaze from a prickling on the back of his neck, but the boy was quiet, large eyes open even wider.

He opened his mouth, let it hang for a second, then curved it into a great smile as he said, "That's so cool!" and launched into more questions about how Trevor fought.

Watching Gabi bounce in his seat-mouth somehow still running-Trevor wondered why the boy wasn't the least bit disturbed. Fuck, he'd meant to scare the kid a little, maybe give him reasons not to go out alone and unarmed, but all he'd done was turn the boy's attention to himself.

He ran one hand down his face and tried to kick Adrian's shin when the dhampir chuckled.

The evening wound down, Trevor trying desperately to make the kid uninterested but instead ended up agreeing to teach him some simple fighting moves to defend himself. Trevor was aware, even as he used Adrian to demonstrate a few, that most of what he was showing the kid would only be useful against humans. He hoped Gabi would never need to use them, or far more likely, be able to use them and keep himself safe.

When the hour got later, Cristina offered them a place to sleep. "It's getting dark out, and unsafe to travel, no matter how skilled the two of you are."

"We don't wish to put you out," Adrian said.

"It's no trouble. You can sleep out here."

"Really, we-"

Cristina turned from where she stoked the fireplace, eyes burning and an iron poker in hand. "Are you really going to leave? Just grab your coats and head off into the snow? There's politeness and then there's running off into monster territory like a fool. It takes hours to reach the town. What will you do during the witching hour, boy?"

Trevor muffled his amusement with little coughs into his hand. The surprised, open-mouthed look Adrian wore was priceless. Had he truly never expected to run into more strong-willed people? They weren't always so kind as Cristina, but Trevor knew Wallachia was full of stubborn people. Adrian was sure to agree he and Lisa numbered among them.

He patted the gaping dhampir on the shoulder. "Let's just accept her hospitality."

Cristina nodded crisply. "Blankets there." She pointed them out and turned to her son to say, "Gabi, grab the cushions. Just drape them over the benches, should work fine," she finished saying to Trevor.

"Right, thanks."

As Cristina finished cleaning the area, Trevor helped Gabi set up the sleeping places. Adrian dithered for a moment before offering to help Cristina. She shot him a sharp look, but his shoulders relaxed when she immediately issued him instructions.

Trevor snorted, then looked back at his own smaller helper. Gabi was slowing down, yawning every few words as he set up the makeshift beds.

"And we didn't get to do much today, but maybe tomorrow? It doesn't take much time to reach the town, so you could show me more. Like your weapons? Your whip is so cool, but Mister Adrian's sword is also awesome. What happened to yours again?"

When the kid's yawns became large enough he teared up, Trevor stopped him. "Alright kid, enough. It's time to sleep. I don't know about you, but I've had a hell of a day."

A sharp prickle on his scalp let him know Cristina was glaring a hole through him. Whoops.

"You shouldn't say that," Gabi said, then yawned again. "A demon might come get you and take you away."

He said it with such seriousness Trevor laughed. "Is that right? I wonder why I haven't been taken yet."

Gabi thought for a moment. "It's cause you're so strong," he concluded. Then his eyes lit up. "If I get strong, I don't have to worry about it either!"

Trevor turned away, trying desperately to muffle the mirth shaking his chest. The kid wanted to learn to fight monsters so he could curse freely. It was just so... so ridiculous. So pure.

Adrian and Cristina must have finished up their cleaning, because Trevor felt long fingered hands patting at his shoulder while Gabi was led away by his mother.

"Bedtime, go on." The woman turned and gave the two guests in her house a nod. "Sleep well. Ignore the sounds outside."

Gabi also nodded, a sleepy grin on his face. "Teach me how to be a hunter tomorrow." His mother hushed him and the two of them disappeared into the bedroom.

Trevor managed to stop his laughter, only for a sort of resigned weariness to crash through him.

"You're lucky, Trevor." Adrian said quietly, moving to his temporary sleeping cot to sit down. "Or perhaps the boy is, considering we have the time to spare for, ah... Whatever you planned on showing him."

"I don't know how the fuck that happened," Trevor groaned, sitting down on his own cot.

Adrian smiled, the pull at his eyes hinting at amusement. "You're simply fascinating to small children, Trevor. Perhaps you share a certain kinship?"

"Hilarious." Trevor stretched out his leg to kick at Adrian, but missed entirely. "I can't believe that kid. Who thinks ghoul stories are 'amazing'? Are we not scary enough?"

No answer. Adrian's eyes were on the fire, staring into it's depths and far away.

"Adrian?"

"Is that what my trouble is?" Adrian asked, voice distant. "I don't think others- Well I know the changes my father made were difficult for some but he..."

Ah. Shifting to cross his legs, Trevor shrugged and assumed a laid-back tone. "You know how it is. Big monster sees smaller humans, or half-humans, and just thinks he's bigger and better. Hard to intimidate assholes, believe me, I know."

Adrian didn't take the bait Trevor had so thoughtfully left out but instead pursued the conversation further. "You think it's because I am half-human. Yes, of course." He sighed and looked away.

"Whoa, hey, that's not- The guy was a dick." Trevor held up his hands, panic forcing words from his mouth. "I don't think he would have listened even if you were full vampire. Monsters like that-people too now that I think of it-they only follow threats, you know?"

Adrian sighed again, irritation creeping in. "I did that as well."

"Yeah, but you didn't really follow through." Shit. Golden eyes finally met his, and they were piercing.

"What. Do you mean."

God fucking- _think Belmont, don't just blurt out whatever_ \- "I mean, it's pretty clear you're more diplomatic than intimidating. Which isn't a bad thing, you just, probably won't scare... monsters?"

The look had not gone away. In fact, Adrian narrowed his eyes, mouth in a taut line. Trevor-nervous feeling a twisting in his gut-continued to speak.

"I mean, no, maybe just not all vampires are able to scare monsters? If you're used to them? I mean, not Drac- Your dad, he's-" Trevor gestured, unsure where he was going but certain he was digging his own grave. Trevor Belmont, the absolute worst with words. "You're good at talking to people and calming them down, but making someone piss themselves is different, more than just strength. 'Cause you're strong, but uh..."

"Allow me to summarize," Adrian said in a tone frigid as the winds outside. "You don't think I command respect from monsters because I am incapable of being 'scary'."

"Ye-...no?" Trevor tried. What was he disagreeing with?

Adrian stood abruptly. "I believe I shall talk a walk outside." He left the room with a sweep of his coat, sword hovering out behind him.

As the door shut, cutting off the frigid gust of air, Trevor put his face in his hands. "Dammit," he mumbled. He'd have to make it up to Adrian somehow. Tomorrow. Once he'd slept, maybe his brain would start functioning properly and he could say what he meant to say.

He snorted as he stripped down and lay himself on his cot. "Un-fucking-likely."

* * *

I know, two in a row with Trevor? Well, that's just how this little mini arc is working out. So uh, I guess Gabi and Cristina will stick around just a liiitle longer. ^^; Gabi is such an adorable bean though! Or that's the hope anyway. I couldn't pass up an opportunity to make Trevor deal with a kid. He's such a pushover. But probably not as much as Adrian with anyone remotely matron-like. xD

But also, a fight! I hadn't given Trevor and Adrian a proper fight yet, so I feel one was kinda due. Being respected (or feared, as it usually is with monsters) is a sore spot for Adrian, clearly.

Thanks for all your patience! I'm working hard this month, so I hope to finish up several future chapters soon.


	8. Trevor - Stepping Forward

Yes, I know. So much Trevor POV. You love him though.

* * *

Chill air creeping along Trevor's socked feet woke him up. He pulled the worn blanket and his thick cloak tighter around himself, blinking his eyes open.

 _Adrian should have come back_ , Trevor's brain reminded him. It also informed him the dhampir was nowhere to be seen.

"Fuck."

Sitting up revealed nothing else, other than the cold air which wrapped itself around Trevor, forcing shivers from him. Adrian was still angry. He was probably just near the warmer fire. He probably didn't want to see Trevor yet. Trevor got off the temporary bed anyway.

Moving as quietly as possible in his sleepy wandering, avoiding rustling the floor mats too much, Trevor rounded the table. The fire burned low, illuminating the sparse furniture in dull oranges.

No dhampir in sight.

His heart flinched in his chest, like a needle had just been thrust through it. _Adrian is angry with you. This is your fault._ As if he needed more guilt. He'd just go outside and check on Adrian there. He was probably staring into the dark sky, all wistful and shit.

"He better fucking appreciate this," Trevor muttered to himself. Dressing took more time than usual, given that he was trying to be quiet. No need to piss off their hosts over some little squabble.

He hesitated only briefly before strapping on all his weapons. Just in case.

Outside was damn cold, biting into the bare skin of his face like the wind consisted of tiny icicles rather than breathable air. He puffed out one long breath and pulled his cloak tighter, trying to sink into it. Better be quick.

A quick lap around the cabin revealed nothing, crushing any small hope Trevor had of getting back to the fire-fueled warmth. It also made his mind buzz with unfounded panic, but he tried not to let it affect him.

Adrian was a strong, capable warrior. He could take care of himself. He probably went for a walk in the woods. But... but it wasn't the only possibility, was it? He could have just... left.

The very idea made Trevor's heart stutter, and he bit at the loose skin on his lip until he tasted iron.

That would be just like you, wouldn't it? sneered a nasty voice in his head. Anything you touch is ruined, everywhere you go you bring misery, and everything good given to you never lasts long.

He tried to push the thoughts away, _Adrian is working off steam, it's night he probably feels at home and lost track of time, he probably decided to patrol for a bit, he's coming back by morning, he'll be back he'll be back come back-_ But all he managed to do was fill his head with thoughts, colliding and fighting, making any strategic thought impossible.

Maybe he should check in the woods. Just in case. Steps faster (not frantic he's fine), Trevor moved to the trees which bordered one side of the house.

Trevor gripped his whip as he stepped under the dark of their boughs, grateful the wind didn't carry quite as well, but unnerved by its whistling as it tried to snatch at him. He kept all his senses honed, marking his path as needed.

Silver moonlight scraped pitifully through the canopy, severe angle informing Trevor of the lateness of the hour, the time monsters roamed most. But Adrian could handle himself, so long as he wasn't going easy on them like earli-

Wait. Was he out to prove himself? Did Adrian choose to purposefully seek out monsters? It didn't seem like him but...

Trevor decided to focus. He could figure out motive once his, uh, travel companion was safe.

A rustle of branches sounded to his right. Whipping his head over, he watched snow fall from one of the pine trees nearby, clean branches shaking slightly. Nothing else moved, so Trevor continued on.

Only seven minutes in-though it felt like hours-Trevor became aware of a presence. There were no real sounds which tipped him off, other than the occasional rustle, and he hadn't caught sight of anything, but some Belmont hunter-trained sense was going absolutely crazy with warnings about _danger nearby, turn and face it, never show your back._

The only problem was, Trevor didn't know which direction to face. He held back the urge to yell out-he was a professional-and slowly turned around, back the way he came. He needed to leave the forest.

He'd seen no signs of Adrian the direction he'd gone anyway, and if anything were to attack him, Trevor knew he wanted more room to maneuver.

Starting his walk back was more eventful, if he could call it that. Bushes and trees rustled more frequently, and more often near him; occasionally he heard a crunch in the snow, like a creature landing on it. Whenever he looked, and actually caught something, he saw either a black shadow or an afterimage of two red eyes, streaking away. After only a few minutes, Trevor was certain: it was fucking with him.

Gritting his teeth, he sped his pace, eyes now darting over the landscape. He brought his whip into his hand, hoping his reactions would prove fast enough. Once he left the trees, there would be nowhere to hide, and he could take the advantage.

What was following him though? From the little he'd managed to glimpse, the creature was too light and small for most monsters. Red eyes, liked to stalk prey-

"Vampire," he breathed.

The rustling stopped.

Shivers running up and down his spine, raising the hairs on the back of his neck, Trevor uncoiled his whip, allowing the end to pat onto the snow beneath.

"Alright, get out here, bloodsucker," he growled, knowing he'd be heard, even speaking low. Nothing. "What, don't want to fight a Belmont?" he taunted. He purposely flashed the crest on his chest, despite the cold.

The woods were silent and still, even the wind having died down to a shrill whisper.

For a full minute Trevor stood, taking in his surroundings and trying to sense any nearby creatures. Either he was completely paranoid and the vampire was gone, or it would wait to pounce as he moved. Given Trevor's luck, the latter was far more likely.

"Fine," he grunted. He gathered up his whip but did not place it on his belt.

Once again, he filled the air with the crunching of snow beneath his feet. In the new silence, it echoed, consuming every other sound until his footsteps were all Trevor could hear aside from his own pulsing heart. Nothing followed him. Nothing he could hear.

A sudden weight hit his back. So sudden was the force, and perfectly spread across his torso and legs, that Trevor fell forward with barely a protesting yelp.

As soon as he hit the ground he jerked at his arms and legs, twisting through several techniques to throw off his attacker. The vampire-what else could it be?-countered his moves almost before he made them. Weight pushed heavily on him, pinning his limbs with an ease which sent Trevor's heart palpitating, blood rushing with the need to fight. A tug from his hand set him thrashing, gripping with all his strength, but the holy whip was taken from him with offensive ease. His head could barely move enough to confirm the small sound as it landed at the base of a tree, out of reach.

Trevor cried a wordless frustration into the snow, ready for another round of grappling before he jerked to a halt. He held every muscle of himself in tense stillness, afraid to even breathe.

Two small indents in his skin. Two fangs, pressing ever so gently to his neck.

"Fuck," he said softly. Then, just because he didn't want that to be his final dying word, he said, "You gonna kill me, bastard?"

His chest pressed firmly into the snow, arms unable to reach the knives there or on his back, where the bloodsucker was plastered. There was no response from the vampire, only a small breath like an amused laugh. Trevor hadn't been bitten yet, so it must have been waiting for something.

As the collar of his cloak and shirt were pulled to the side, revealing more of his skin, Trevor tried slipping free again. The vampire had a firm grip on him, even with only one hand holding his; but the weight shouldn't have been much more than Trevor's own. He bucked his hips to the side and the vampire tensed, pressing down more firmly with his legs.

Trevor huffed, more air pushed from him. "Can't blame me for trying," he wheezed.

But he could. Oh, he could blame himself. Closing his eyes brought back the last look on Adrian's face, the insulted and cold mask which held back something Trevor knew as hurt. He'd tried to hide the same feeling for years when he'd been compared to his family. Why had he compared Adrian to his father?

Trevor groaned, sinking his head down, unmindful of the ice crystals on his face as he felt the fangs on his skin again, further down, right at the pulse of his neck.

Belmont killed by vampire while looking for half-vampire friend. The irony would have made him laugh had he not felt so heavy.

Well, maybe his family wouldn't be too unhappy with him. He had managed to run off the only friend he had. Hadn't even managed to find him. Maybe Adrian would find him, instead. See his corpse in the morning, if he came back.

God he hoped Cristina and Gabi didn't find him.

"Scared?" Trevor taunted, the silence driving his mind in circles. The fangs pressed harder. "If you're gonna do it-" His breath hitched.

"Belmont," he heard, so quiet it could only be from the vampire above him. It sounded... "Do you still believe I cannot scare you?"

Trevor froze. He stopped breathing. No. Couldn't be. This whole time was- Red crashing into his vision, strength flowed into his limbs again as he bucked, throwing off the body on top of him. It went with his movements, clearly done holding him.

He staggered to his feet and turned, catching sight of gold, silvered in the dim light.

Adrian.

The stupid smug grin on his face made Trevor's heart pound in his ears. His vision focused, tunnel like, onto the dhampir.

"That wasn't the point!" he shouted. His volume made Adrian flinch. He didn't care. He curled his fists, seriously considering punching the man, but another thought whispered in his ear. _Why?_

Trevor couldn't answer that. He was angry, but there were so many reasons fueling it, he couldn't pick out just one. He worked his jaw for a few moments.

"Then what was the point?" Adrian voice was cool again, but even in the shadows of the trees, Trevor could see some of the uncertainty still in his eyes.

"I wasn't saying you can't _stalk_ or terrify people _in the woods at night_ ," he growled, "I meant it's difficult to get _respect_."

Respect. The word rattled around in his brain, draining some of the immediate anger from him. He turned away.

"Can't believe I wasted my night like this," he said. "You're clearly fine. I'm going back to sleep."

He stalked over to his whip, reattached it to his belt, and began following his trail out of the trees. For a few moments, he heard only himself before a second set of footsteps jogged through the snow to catch up.

"Trevor..."

Trevor sighed through his nose. "Forget it."

Where before, the cold wind had been something in his way, now Trevor wished the howling would come back. The silence was loud, especially between the utterances of his own name, and the grunts he gave back.

He wasn't sure why he kept silencing Adrian, refusing to respond. At least it wouldn't be so quiet if the dhampir spoke. But at the same time, Trevor wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. His mind was already berating him, each insult a pain in his body.

 _You're the one who drove him away._ His gut twisted under the bruises from earlier in the day.

 _He not only let me think he was in trouble, but threatened me, just to prove a point._ A throb behind his eyes.

 _He looks like he's sorry. He made a mistake. But you won't even let him speak._ A stabbing sensation in his heart.

 _But is he really sorry? Does he even understand why it hurts?_ A heaviness in his shoulders.

His thoughts tangled into themselves, unhelpful; even when he managed to grab one, others would swarm behind and left him with a storm again.

Trevor didn't consciously realize where he was until he was past the treeline, house in sight. He tried not to be too relieved and beelined for it, ready to get back into the kindly provided blankets.

He stepped inside as quietly as he could, now aware of just how stiff his extremities had become. His face, toes and hands burned with the pain as his body shivered rapidly in the warmth.

After setting his coat near the fire, Trevor added another log to the low flames, carefully poking it into place with the metal rod.

He then moved towards the area of the room where they had set up their sleeping places, dumping his shoes and equipment-quietly-as he got closer to the cot.

He nearly startled when there was another presence beside him, but realized it was Adrian. Ah. He'd almost forgotten in the rhythm of familiar winter tasks.

Trevor raised a brow. He was honestly tired, especially after trekking about in the snow for, well, it had to be at least an hour. But Adrian said nothing.

Instead, he simply looked into Trevor's eyes, head bowed slightly to meet his gaze. His features were in shadow, backlit by the warm flames in the hearth, but his eyes glowed with emotion. Trevor found himself drawn in, trying to decipher them as his own upset took a backseat.

Shame Trevor recognized right away, the emotion buried in the crinkles around Adrian's eyes. Then sadness, hidden in the depths of gold and the downturn of his mouth. But there was something else which escaped Trevor. He was trying to figure it out when he felt a hand on his arm, long fingers skating gently along the light fabric. When he shifted they skittered away, only to return when he settled.

Trevor still didn't understand what Adrian was trying to say, so he didn't push the arm away, didn't move, even as Adrian pressed closer, drawing his long arm up around one shoulder. Adrian's other hand came up, pressing at Trevor's chest, right over the Belmont crest.

His heart sputtered, then heat rushed to his cheeks as he realized Adrian probably felt it.

Some of the frown on Adrian's face disappeared, but he still said nothing. He leaned closer.

Trevor caught his breath, so close to Adrian now he could practically taste his air. He realized, suddenly, what the final emotion in Adrian's eyes was. Hope, longing, desire, all twisted together with the others to form something apologetic. He was trying to apologize without words. Trevor's heart twisted, remembering his own grunts and silence. Adrian was trying it for him.

Moving his arms to meet Adrian seemed a natural action. He wrapped the man closer, sure his own guilt was visible in his eyes. Adrian softened.

Trevor was still upset. He felt it, under all the warmth touching and closeness brought. He wasn't sure what Adrian was thinking, or if he understood. But. Looking into the softer eyes, wondering about Adrian's thoughts faded to the back of Trevor's mind. The emotions he saw there were genuine. There was nothing false in Adrian's touch, how his hand curled into Trevor's shirt, or the way he bent down and brushed soft lips over-

Trevor's eyes blew wide open. They hadn't kissed-not once-since their first sparring match, back in Dracula's castle. It had been an impulsive thing then, driven by adrenaline. Now though, Adrian touched him like he was something delicate, pushing forward but not holding. Trevor could turn his head, break the hold, and go to his bedding. He did none of those things.

He leaned into the kiss, arms coiling tighter, even as Adrian let out a huff through his nose. Trevor grinned into the kiss.

"You do not have to crush me," Adrian whispered. His tone carried a hint of teasing, but when he leaned back, his eyes still held sincerity. "I'm not going anywhere."

He wasn't, was he. He was staying.

Trevor smiled wider, probably looking like as much of a fool as he felt. "Maybe you should get used to stronger grips." He squeezed again, loving the feel of a body encased in his arms. Adrian had a slender figure, despite the muscle. His stomach fluttered as he felt his own bulk.

Adrian scoffed. "You forget who is strongest here."

"Oh really?" They both raised a brow at each other in challenge, but before Adrian could retort, Trevor held tightly around his waist, then picked him up from the floor and began to spin.

A hitch in breathing was the only hint of Adrian's surprise, though he then whispered at Trevor as they moved around.

"Let me down you complete idiot," he hissed, sounding more confused or bemused than actually angry. "What will you do if we hit something? We will wake the others. Trevor!"

Trevor was too busy chuckling under his breath, heaving in huge gulps of air and pushing them back out as quietly as possible.

"Y-you look ridiculous," he wheezed.

With gold hair flying about with the circular movement and his slightly wild-eyed look, Adrian appeared like a cat in a rocking chair-silly and not at all like a predator. Even his quiet growl did nothing for his intimidation.

"I would not look half so ridiculous if you _set me down_."

Trevor came to a stop, still wheezing, resorting to biting his lip to try and keep his giggles down. A relief flooded through him, cool and soothing. As he watched Adrian smooth at his hair-though what was the point when they were going back to bed?-certain words bounced in his head. Over and over he repeated them to himself, until they spilled out of his mouth.

"Are you staying?" The whisper was so quiet, he wasn't sure even Adrian could have heard him if he wasn't already in his arms.

Adrian blinked, then returned his hands to Trevor's shoulders. "Yes," he said with a nod, but maybe sensing it needed more, he leaned down, nose bumping Trevor's. "I'm staying."

Trevor closed his eyes. It felt almost too good to be true, something the world wouldn't allow him to have, something which could- should have been taken from him long before he'd had it in his grasp. Because of that, he leaned in too.

He kissed Adrian's jaw first, completely on accident, before correcting course and meeting his lips. The small sigh of enjoyment was the sweetest music he'd heard in a long, long time.

Adrian would stay. Despite Trevor's flaws, he would not run or leave him behind. But Trevor knew he could do better. He would be a man worth staying for. He would make sure he had strengths Adrian could admire, so the dhampir could be proud to stand beside him.

* * *

Woohoo, a fight ending with an attempt at making up! Or making out, I'm not sure which. Guys, every time I try for disagreement in this fic, my brain is like "hey hey, is it time for fluff yet?" and I can't write them arguing for longer than two chapters, barely. But... eehhhh, it's fine, right?

Enjoy Adrian being a bratty teen at heart. I know I do. Though I think Trevor is on the fence about it.

I keep wondering if the nice OC family woke up during any part of that, and honestly? Idk, haha. ^^; They were trying, but Trevor, and Adrian while around Trevor, never equals subtlety.

Next chapter, a fuckin different perspective! ^('o')^ I'm excited, are y'all exCITED?

Thanks for sticking around and commenting and throwing kudos and just generally making my day everyday, even when I'm slow af. (●´□`)


	9. Lisa & Dracula - Speakers

AWWWWWWW YEAH enjoy guys, I tried really hard but I don't wanna make y'all wait any longer. Different perspective! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

Lisa held her husband's arm close, relaxing in the comfortable quiet of their traveling. The day had been a cool one, spent wrapped around each other for brief napping while the light moved across the sky. Now they were on the road again, heading back towards the castle, another one of Lisa's closest contacts warned of the dangers the church was determined to pose. The woman was staying, determined to keep close to her family and all the people in her village. Lisa admired her, but still extracted a promise to be more careful.

Now, as the moon slowly sank, leaving only the swath of stars lighting the sky, traveling would become more difficult for Lisa. She could not see in the dark the way Vlad could, which slowed their progress. They had to compromise, as in all aspects. Often, Vlad would be alright to travel in the very early morning or starting late evening, so long as he used his thick traveling cloak with a hood.

Lisa would travel at night, so long as the moon shed enough light for her to see. Tonight though, another light source had caught her attention. The flickering oranges let her know of a campfire, or several, just around the next bend in the road. She looked to her husband.

"I've seen it," he confirmed.

"It may be a good place to stop and rest," she said. "The next town will be close enough to reach next morning."

Vlad stared ahead, and Lisa knew he was thinking by the minute creases on his forehead.

"We shall see who rests there," he agreed.

While Lisa had expected a small group of travelers, they instead came across a caravan of several wagons, multiple people swathed in blue settled in for the night. Lisa felt the weariness of walking melt away. "Speakers."

Even Vlad relaxed under her fingers, more than he ever did while in a town.

The group had three wagons, many of the people already asleep in or around them. Those keeping watch, however, immediately caught sight of them approaching and got up to meet them.

"Greetings, travelers," an older man spoke. Though his face bore his age, his eyes held his time-earned wisdom, his voice, an experienced calm. His very presence felt soothing and grandfather-like, bringing a smile to Lisa's face. "What brings you along this road so late?"

"We were visiting a friend of mine," Lisa explained, "though we're heading home now."

The man looked at them, serene but clearly searching. Vlad held perfectly still as the man's eyes swept over him, and Lisa was torn between laughing and elbowing her husband while whispering, " _Breathe, you magnificent fool._ "

She did neither of those things, instead waiting patiently until the man seemed to complete his assessment, wrinkles softening as he expression cleared.

"May we stay with you for the rest of the night?" she asked.

"Of course, of course," he said with a smile, gesturing them into the camp. "My apologies for not welcoming you properly. I am the elder of this Speaker caravan."

"We are honored by your welcome, Elder," Vlad spoke up. "I am Vlad Țepeș."

If the elder had any further reaction to it, he suppressed it well. Lisa saw only a small shift of emotion in his eyes, one she could not read. Still, he wasn't chasing them away.

"And I am Lisa Țepeș. Thank you for your hospitality."

"It is what Speakers are meant to do," the elder said simply. "Come. Sit. We have food, if you are hungry."

"Thank you. I would appreciate some, just a small amount."

Their conversation had woken a few of the others nearby, though they seemed content enough to whisper to each other than engage the strangers in conversation. Lisa felt the overwhelming urge to ask Vlad what they spoke of.

Still, as she sat down by the fire-the elder leaving to gather supplies-she simply stretched out her hands to warm them, shivering as her body adjusted. One strong arm wound around her back, and she grinned, leaning into her husband as he attempted to chafe warmth back into her body. Body heat was only a sometimes occurrence for him, dependent on his blood intake. Still, just the gesture sent warmth pumping through her body.

"Thank you, my love," she said, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Vlad returned it with one on the crown of her head.

Several harsh whispers caught her attention, but Lisa couldn't see where they came from. She thought it might have been where the elder had disappeared to, behind one of the wagons. Vlad had one eyebrow raised, seeming as though he was carefully not looking at where the conversation was taking place.

"What is it?" she asked, keeping her volume low.

Vlad shook his head, mouth quirking up. "We may have different company than anticipated."

After several moments, the elder reappeared, another Speaker at his side. Lisa blinked at the blankets in their arms and tried to wave them off.

"You didn't need to," she tried to assure, "really, we don't mean to trouble you."

"Nonsense," the elder said. "We provide these things because we can, and because you are in need of them. They will make you more comfortable in this cold night."

Vlad was already reaching out to accept them, clearly caring more for Lisa's comfort than anything else, so Lisa smiled and nodded. Vlad thanked the elder as he wrapped one blanket around Lisa. Her smile widened.

"I'm already feeling perfectly warm," she said. She kept the blanket on.

Her attention was drawn to the movement around the fire. The elder had settled down, a weary sigh shaking out from his bones. Near the fire though, tending the small pot placed there, was the new Speaker. Swathed in the same type of blue robes as the rest, their main distinguishing feature was the short, marigold hair, wind strewn and practically dancing with the flames.

"Ah, allow me to introduce you," the elder said, low voice still patient and warm despite the aches in his posture. "This is Lisa and Vlad Țepeș. And my grandchild-"

"Sypha Belnades." The young woman looked directly into Lisa's eyes.

Lisa blinked and met her stare, so entirely unlike her grandfather's. They both seemed curious, as if they would always be looking beyond the surface of a person; but while her grandfather's demeanor had the serenity and wisdom of old age, Sypha was bright with vigor and brashness. Lisa smiled, glad when the other woman eventually returned it. Both Speakers seemed like kind people, if reasonably wary. She'd like to think she was a rather good judge of that.

"Welcome, Lisa Țepeș," Sypha said. Her gaze flicked to the side where she had a brief stare at Vlad as well, before welcoming him the same way.

Vlad's gaze lingered a while longer, moving mainly between the fire and the young speaker's hands. Lisa tilted her head, but decided to engage the elder in conversation while Vlad worked out whatever he was considering.

The elder spoke of their current destination, the same town Lisa and Vlad had been heading to, before they would continue on to eventually reach Târgoviște.

"You are welcome to join us to Câmpulung. There is no reason we cannot share the road when we share the journey."

"That would be appreciated," Lisa said. She glanced at her husband and caught his small nod.

"We will accept your offer," he said.

"Wonderful." The elder's smile was dimmed only by the shroud of fatigue which clung to him. "If you will excuse me tonight, my friends, it is late. And though I am reluctant to leave you without a story, my body calls me to rest."

"Yes please, rest if you need it. We understand," said Lisa. "In fact, if you need any sort of assistance while we travel together, please let me know."

"Oh?"

"I am a doctor," she explained.

"Ah, you are learned in the sciences."

"Yes," Lisa said, almost forgetting to keep her voice down as new energy tingled down her fingertips.

"Then I shall keep your kind offer in mind."

She could not keep the joy from her face, even as the elder once again bade them goodnight. Finding people open to knowledge was always a rare treat, and worth savoring. So lost in her thoughts, Lisa was surprised when presented a steaming stew.

"Oh." She took the bowl in hand, looking up to say, "Thank you, Sypha."

Sypha nodded, moving slightly away before sitting. For a few moments, she watched the two strangers in her caravan. Lisa didn't mind. It felt only curious, an emotion she was intimately familiar with. She ate her stew, the warmth and feeling of fullness lulling her further towards sleep.

She couldn't help the large yawn which broke from her, but she did choose to elbow her husband for chuckling at her. He wrapped another blanket-this time around them both-and pulled her against his side.

A soft voice spoke up, and Lisa blinked awake, wondering when she'd closed her eyes. "If it's alright," Sypha said, "I would ask for your story in the morning."

Vlad hummed, the vibrations pleasant to Lisa's ear. "Your curiosity would bade you ask for many things. Not all of which are wise or safe."

"Knowledge is not meant to be 'safe,'" Sypha retorted. "It is meant to be shared so that it can grow, and thrive."

The same look was back in her eyes, a fire burning for new information and determined to do anything to get it. She stared Vlad down, looking every inch ready to defend her position, and not a bit of her afraid.

Lisa laughed into her next yawn. "I agree completely. We can talk in the morning, dear."

Sypha nodded, her eyes banking down. "Rest well."

"You too," Lisa mumbled.

She drifted off, warm, happy, and completely content in her husband's arms.

0-o-0

Vlad looked down at his wife, listened to her breaths find rhythm. In and out. Slow and calm.

It was opposite to what he saw in the young woman sitting across from them. Sypha Belnades. Interesting.

Though he wasn't completely certain, he had felt small traces of... something as the woman stood near the fire. Something primal. Magical. He wondered idly if she was a Speaker magician; She was certainly bold enough to wield magic.

After but fifteen short minutes, she spoke.

"What reason do you have here?"

Vlad looked at her. He was certain she was not asking about their reasons in the camp; They had made their intentions plain. Further, she had asked for their story in the morning, a retelling of parts of their past, most likely. So what she was after...

"Do you fear my presence, little Speaker magician?" he asked.

The woman's eyes immediately narrowed. A power moved around her, powerful and wild, yet it slipped easily into shape as she held ice in her hands, each a pointed promise.

"No."

Impressed, Vlad allowed his grin to reveal one of his fangs. "Again, you speak based on what you cannot know. Yet, that is a part of humanity. Reaching, always."

"I know I do not fear you," she insisted, relaxing her palms so the ice evaporated.

Vlad asked a different question. "Do you know who I am?"

"Vlad Țepeș. Vlad the Impaler. The voivode with a thousand skeletons outside his door, who knows the answers to eternal life."

"Is that what they say," Vlad wondered, amused.

"Much is rumor," Sypha agreed. "But much is clearly true, in its own way."

"And what would that be?"

Sypha shifted, for the first time looking slightly discomforted. "That you are vampire."

Vlad nodded. He found no point in denying it, since he hadn't exactly tried to hide the fact.

"But you haven't answered my first question," Sypha said, wiping her expression of any nervousness. "Why are you here?"

Vlad thought for a moment longer. His reasons were simple, but after coming so close to losing Lisa, he felt no reason to take chances and reveal such personal information, not without leverage.

"Show me your magic, magician."

The woman tensed. Her nostrils flared. "Why?"

"An exchange of information," Vlad said. "Something which should be familiar to all Speakers."

Her mouth moved like she was biting at the inside of her cheek. For several moments she stared him down, then brought her hands up in front of her. They moved into a simple casting pose, both with two fingers up and the rest curled in at the palms.

Light sprang forth at the tips of her fingers, two shining points of magic. One hand she left pointing up, holding tight control, the other she motioned at the campfire.

A line of flames drew itself from the main body, snaking towards Sypha then doubling back, making quick turns and delicate curves. The woman's eyes were alight, completely focused on her task as her hair swayed in the breeze from the heat.

An amused smile curved across Vlad's face as Sypha lowered the flames, revealing the phrase she had written on the ground.

 _A băga mâna în foc pentru cineva_

To put your hand in the fire for someone, to vouch for them, because everyone is trustworthy until proven otherwise.

Vlad wasn't sure he believed in that sentiment. In his experience, most humans were harsh, scared of anything different and willing to destroy such things to feel strong. Still, he did reach out his hand for her, the Speaker magician whose audacity in the face of a vampire was to be respected.

Sypha flicked one hand, opening more of her fingers to coax a small flame to jump and lick at Vlad's hand before settling above his palm. Vlad did not flinch; even should she wish him harm, he would easily recover.

Yet her control was impressive. He felt heat on the flame, yet none of it attempted to damage his skin.

"Very good," he said. He watched surprise flicker in her eyes. "You must have practiced diligently to have such mastery. Especially at such a young age."

Red bloomed on Sypha's cheeks as her eyes narrowed. "To the strigoi, every human must appear young." She made a concluding gesture, snuffing out most of the magical flames.

The one over Vlad's hand, however, stayed, flickering with his own magic.

"Yet even to humans, you must still have many years ahead of you," said Vlad.

Mouth turned down, cheeks turning a more ruddy shade, Sypha reached out with one hand. Her eyes pinched at the corners and she curled her hand before jerking back. Vlad blinked as the ball of flame vanished.

Sypha took a large breath, triumph blaring from her squared shoulders and cocky grin. "Then I suppose I have plenty of time to continue 'practicing diligently.'"

Vlad lowered his hand, a bubbling of joy reaching up for his throat. He suppressed it, so as not to wake Lisa, leaning trustingly at his side, but he could not hold back the genuine smile which spread his lips, truly exposing his nature, even if but for a moment.

"I look forward to seeing your progress."

Now Sypha blinked. "What? Wait, what?"

Vlad chuckled. "I'm certain you will not disappoint."

Sypha bristled, looking remarkably like an angry cat. "You can't just decide to barge into my life. We brought you in, despite the warnings I gave my grandfather, and I _will not_ be the reason they are stalked by a vampire."

Vlad shook his head. "Did I say anything about following your group of Speakers?"

"Yes," she said, blunt.

"Hmm. And 'how else would he see my progress?' Is that what you're thinking?"

"It is incredibly rude."

Vlad closed his eyes, and a small chuckle to escaped. "You are so much like my wife." He straightened, cradling Lisa as she shifted in her sleep. "No. I have other engagements, at present. Other problems to take care of."

Sypha leaned back, suspicion still in her movements. "Then...?"

"It may be coincidence, that we have met tonight. I... do not believe in such. I have not for years. No, it is likely we will meet again."

"For what purpose?" Her head tilted to the side, and Vlad saw her hand twitch in an aborted motion to move up.

"Does God ever have a purpose in mind?"

She crossed her arms. "God does not control me."

" _Good_ ," Vlad said, voice growling deep past his facsimile of a smile. "Then we need not a purpose."

Lisa sighed, snuggling deep into the blankets and Vlad's cloak. Vlad felt his face soften as he looked down at her. He didn't bother fighting the temptation to press his lips to the crown of her head and breathe in her scent. Travelling outside made it distinctly earthier. Love poured from his heart; he felt it in his veins, soothing like honey.

"Perhaps," he breathed, "perhaps we might next meet with our son, as well."

"Your son?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sypha lean forward, interest clear.

"Yes. He has learned some of the basics of magic, I have seen to that myself. However." Vlad paused, ran through the previous conversation in his mind, and nodded to himself. Turning back to Sypha, he said, "Having a masterful wielder of the craft would do him some good. I am certain he is more likely to seek knowledge from someone of his age."

Sypha's face went through several emotions, scrunching her nose and forehead in different turns before she asked, "'His age?' How old-?" Her eyes flicked to Lisa.

"He reached his nineteenth year not long ago. Does this surprise you?"

"...More than it should have, probably." Her shoulders had curved in as she admitted it, but many more questions looked to be on the tip of her tongue.

Vlad nodded to himself, then looked Sypha in the eyes. She had held up her end of the bargain, and had shown far more patience than he expected.

"Then we shall hope we are in the same area, next we meet. He is on the same mission as my wife and I," he added.

"Oh? Not just visiting friends, then. What mission is this?"

"Lisa..." He paused to collect himself, and decided for a more factual truth. "The Catholic Church, particularly around Târgoviște, has increased the number of witch accusations and burnings." Sypha's eyes widened. "We are visiting any she knows of who practice the true science."

As he waited for a response, he brought his hand up to brush at Lisa's hair, mindful of his nails. Regardless of who decided to help or hurt them, or how Lisa wanted to handle the situation, Vlad would not leave her side again. He would not lose his wife, not when he had come so close to it before.

"I see." Sypha had moved her hand up to her chin, grabbing it with her thumb. She nodded to herself and looked up, a determined set to her mouth. "Speakers aren't always listened to, but it is our duty to help people. I shall try to at least warn others of the growing danger."

"Hm. That is unnecessary-" Sypha began to tense, "-but appreciated." Vlad found amusement in getting the young magician riled up. Probably more than Lisa would normally allow.

"You're welcome," Sypha said gruffly, lips turned down into a pout. "But I'm not doing it for you."

"Of course. Your duty to the ideals of your people is admirable." A sly grin stole over his face as he nuzzled into his wife. "Then I suppose you won't mind teaching my son some of the finer points of magical control."

"Wh- I don't owe you anything."

"No. Not yet."

Sypha hissed through her teeth. "I make no deals with demons."

Vlad breathed in, the scent of bitter herbs and sweet human skin keeping him calm. "I am not suggesting anything of the sort. But Speakers pay their debts, do they not? Try to give more than they take?"

"What is your point?"

"You have met my wife for only a few minutes tonight." A giddy joy jumped through Vlad, the same feeling when he cornered his son in a game of chess. "But I guarantee you that tomorrow she will be assessing and assisting everyone that she can before we part ways. When it comes to medical knowledge, and the persistence and compassion to use it, my wife is unsurpassed."

Sypha looked at Lisa, seeming torn between skepticism and the growing trepidation as she put the pieces together. "We would never ask such," she tried.

"You do not need to. In fact, it may only fuel her fire. You see, little mage, Lisa is the only one who has earned my teachings, because she is the only one who came to my castle, demanded my knowledge, and berated me for my lack of manners."

Sypha snorted in mirth, one hand over her mouth, but beneath her humor Vlad saw clear understanding.

"Tomorrow, nearly everyone in the caravan will feel they owe her a favor." Practically cooing at the thought, Vlad continued in a faux sweet tone, "And surely you wouldn't deny this wonderful woman's son the training he so desperately needs."

Sypha lowered her hand, gaped for a moment, then pursed her lips. "You planned this," she accused.

"Certainly not."

"You knew what Lisa would want to do. Did-" Sypha paused and hardened her voice. "Did you also know I was here? Of my abilities? Because if you did, you should know what I can do with them."

"I knew not of you," he assured. "I told you I did not plan this. Any of it."

"But, how did you-?"

"Hm. Plans involving other people often require... improvisation. I understand what motivates others. I watch. I pay attention. I know an opportunity when I see one."

Sypha sighed, now just looking tired. "Why?"

"Why?" he echoed, and tried to make his voice as meaningful as possible. "Because you are a genuine person, Sypha Belnades."

She shivered as he rumbled her name.

"I saw your strength, your openness, your willingness to protect, even in the face of the strange and unknown. I am... impressed with you, and I believe you will be good for my son."

Sypha leaned back on her arms and heaved a great deep sigh. "I'll not teach anyone just because a vampire says so."

"No, I wouldn't expect it of you. But I'm quite certain you two will enjoy each other's company." Vlad frowned then, thinking of the Belmont. "Perhaps you can teach the other one manners. Or threaten him into permissible behavior, at least. My son hasn't the heart for it."

Sypha laughed, a drowsy sound of both humor and disbelief. "I'm going to sleep."

"Then rest well," Vlad said.

He watched Sypha settling down on the ground, then had a thought. He retrieved his own blanket from his pack, currently unused, and tossed it to her.

He answered her silent confusion with, "I do not sleep."

It settled her-well enough for a wry smile even-and soon she was resting, wrapped in the blanket, facing the two strangers. Vlad wasn't certain what would come the next day, but he hoped he had made a potential ally. For his son, if no one else.

* * *

It was then, the next day after the couple had parted ways with the Speakers, that Sypha realized she had NEVER ASKED DRACULA FOR HIS SON'S NAME. Or even what he looked like. xD It'll be fine, I'm sure.

Also:  
WELCOME SYPHA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ~~ヾ(▽)ﾉ｡･  
Oh, right, in my brain, yelling at me to finally include her. Ahaha. ^^;

Now, **does** Sypha know Vlad = Drac? eeehhhh, maybe, kinda. Most people in Wallachia think Drac is a myth in the show, before he rains hell on everyone, anyway. He's been quiet for years. Granted, the Speakers, with oral tradition and prophecies, likely know better. So let's just say she strongly suspects, considering he's named Vlad and a vampire, but hasn't asked for confirmation. Dracula is probably equated with the devil in a lot of the tales, and she wouldn't want to bring that up. After all, she's not rude. :p

So more snuggles with the power couple! Soft and warm with blankets! "But Flakeblood, why does Vlad carry around a blanket too if only Lisa sleeps?" Because my dear, sweet readers, he's an absolute sap that wants to give Lisa extra everything at all times.

But hey, how did I do? Everyone in character? The longest part was just Sypha and Vlad interacting directly, which I haven't seen in another fic before? THAT MUST BE REMEDIED. If I _have_ missed one that has done this (both of them talking, not fighting) then link me because _how could I have missed that_.

But yeah, I need to get more of them in this fic, for sure. We'll see. I've basically just discovered that the romance portion of this (outside of Lisa/Vlad) is an unintentional slow burn. Woe is me.  
Have a great day y'all. ヽ( ; ω;)ﾉ


	10. Gabi (OC) - Learning Unexpectedly

Me after ruminating on the validity of a single goddamn chapter over the course of the whole summer: fuck it

* * *

"Alright, how did he lose his balance?"

Gabi bounced where he sat, practically shouting out, "His feet were too close together!"

The blonde man-Adrian-smiled. He always smiled with his lips closed, or at least every time he smiled at anyone but his friend. The friend-Trevor-was grumbling as he brushed snow from his pants.

"Very good," Adrian said. "Now we'll show you what you can do when you keep a good stance."

"Uh huh. It's beat up Trevor day, is it?" Gabi giggled at the scruffier hunter, each puff creating a small, wispy cloud.

Even with the sun barely peeking over the treetops, Gabi was thoroughly enjoying watching the two hunters spar. Enough excitement pumped through him to ward off the lingering vestiges of sleep. Warm clothes and the joy of watching two skilled warriors fight kept him warm in the crisp, pine-scented air. If he could have this every day, maybe he wouldn't be so tired for his morning chores.

"Wasn't I supposed to be teaching?" Trevor complained, moving just out of the way of a jab to his torso.

"Are you not currently doing so?"

Gabi had to agree. Even as they bickered, the two hunters easily attacked and deflected each other, showcasing how-even without a proper sword-Trevor could use a solid stance to his advantage.

"I feel more like the drunkard at the bar everyone wants to take the piss out of."

Adrian scowled. "Bel- Trevor, there are children present."

Gabi frowned. They had told him not to distract them during a display, but if they were both talking, especially about him... "Hey, I know what piss is."

Trevor snorted, ducking just under a thrust to retaliate by punching Adrian in the gut. The man barely moved back, but it was enough for him to call a stop to the current bout. Shaking his head- _he didn't even have to tie his hair back to fight so cool_ -Adrian ignored their current topic and moved on.

"Now, it is doubtful you will need to know the more complex maneuvers used in sword play-"

"Unless you get a sword," Trevor cut in.

"...Yes. but unless such a time comes, you can still benefit from solid stances. The last thing you want in a fight is to be knocked over."

"Yup. Terrible thing, to be on the ground during a fight." Trevor ignored the glare thrown at him by picking at his ear. "Should never do that to a friend. Makes you vulnerable, you know? Wrestling is for when you're not trying to kill each other, alright? Not during a real fight."

Gabi nodded. "Can I use a knife?"

The hunters looked at each other. They were communicating with their eyes, exactly the way Gabi had seen in town. How did they do that? Was it something you could learn once you were older?

Eventually, Trevor said, "Fine. C'mere kid."

"Gabi," he protested in vain. The scruffy hunter seemed to call him nicknames on purpose now.

Case in point, as soon as he reached the man, he said, "Alright _băiat_."

Gabi huffed, but immediately started bouncing as Trevor held out a knife, hilt first. Before he could take it, Trevor held up a finger on his other hand, signalling to wait.

"First, a few rules." Gabi groaned. "These are important, so pay attention."

His expression was so serious, so similar to the look he'd had while facing the monster, but with no anger. Gabi felt compelled to promise, "I am."

"Good. When you have a weapon, especially with a blade or pointy bit, you only ever, ever, point that end at something you want to hurt or kill. You understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You ever hunted?"

"A little," Gabi admitted, "With traps."

"Hm. Fighting is different. When you're fighting, especially if you're fighting for your life, you don't ever 'go easy' on someone. You understand? You do not pull your punches. If someone is trying to hurt you, you do not let them. Got it? Your first priority is your safety."

Hearing those rules, and the intent settled between them, Gabi hesitated. It sounded right, but... "What if I'm protecting someone?"

"...Even then."

Gabi looked over at Adrian. The taller hunter had a somber look, even through his smile, and nodded his agreement.

"Kid, Gabi," Trevor said, pulling attention back to him. "You can't protect anyone if you can't protect yourself. Got it?"

"Yeah, okay," Gabi said. His voice sounded reluctant even to his own ears. "I understand."

"Final rule then. It's connected to the first one." Trevor placed the knife pommel in Gabi's hand.

Excitement fluttered in his chest, quickly tempered by the serious look in Trevor's eyes; Even when he'd started the conversation, he hadn't looked so resolute. In the moment, the hunter was a guard dog, watching a new pup for weaknesses. Gabi swallowed.

"Don't ever turn your back on the enemy. Fear is healthy, but you never let that decide things for you. Same with pride. You run when you can't win, but you never expose yourself to attack."

Gabi's mind swirled. It seemed like so many rules for just holding a knife. They all blended together until he couldn't quite separate them out. He nodded his head anyway, hoping he understood, or at least Trevor thought he did. "Okay."

Trevor sighed, making Gabi's heart jump, but all the hunter did was move the handle towards him. "Take it then."

Hesitant, Gabi did. It felt solid in his grip, heavy. It wasn't like the knives used for cooking or cleaning game, nor was it like the small ones Gabi used for carving up wood and making traps.

From hilt to blade tip, it was about the length of his forearm. In his hands, it looked nearly like a small sword. The blade was straight, two-sided, thicker at the base with a little crossguard, and thinner at the tip; Gabi was proud to remember such knives were better for thrusts than slashing. The handle he was holding was slightly ridged, the texture assisting his grip.

Gabi looked up at Trevor, but the man had stepped back, watching. Gabi looked back at the knife and gave it a few swings. It moved easily, much quicker than Gabi thought it would.

Standing in a stance Adrian had used, he tried out a couple more swings and thrusts, testing out the way it moved. A feeling rushed through him, filling him up until he was ready to either shout or giggle in excitement. He felt so much stronger already! Too bad they didn't have any real targets, and trees wouldn't be a good option. He wondered if he could make some. _It shouldn't be difficult_ , he thought.

"Gabi?" The boy looked up to see Adrian nearby. The man smiled. "Let's run through some forms. Just a few."

Gabi pulled his mouth down, making sure his face was serious. "Yes sir."

"What? Why is he 'sir'?" Trevor complained off to the side.

"Try displaying some form of class, Trevor," Adrian said with a tilted smile.

Gabi did giggle-unable to hold it in twice-but immediately pulled his serious face back on when Adrian turned to him. "I'm ready," he announced.

Gabi recognized the amused sort of expression on Adrian's face from some of the nice people in town, the same as when he would tell them about how far he'd climbed into a tree.

Adrian didn't comment on it though, and instead moved straight into the lesson. Gabi was both thankful Adrian was treating him like an adult and frustrated by how difficult his lessons were. Adrian was patient, of course he was, and he pointed out the good things Gabi was doing as much as he corrected mistakes, but he never made things easy. He didn't start slow or coddle Gabi, which lead to conflicting emotions.

They only continued for a short time, however, before Adrian stepped aside for Trevor.

"Right kid. Gabi," Trevor corrected when Gabi opened his mouth. "Regimented training is all well and good, but you don't learn near as much as you would in a real fight."

Adrian huffed, speaking in a low voice when he said, "I'm surprised at your vocabulary."

"Shut up. Watch your stance," Trevor said, focusing on Gabi again, "Only warning."

Then he launched into the fight.

The hunter was holding back, Gabi could tell. He hadn't seen the entire fight with the big boar monster, hidden away in the thicket as he had been, but it had been just enough to see how quick Trevor was.

In less than a minute, Gabi forget his footing, tumbling backwards as he tried to dodge an attack. Trevor didn't press forward though.

"Up. There's no breaks in a fight."

Though he waited until Gabi got to his feet, Trevor waited no longer, moving to attack again as soon as the boy was on his feet. Barely dodging back-mostly in panic-Gabi pulled his knife up. With the next thrust, Gabi tried to parry. He managed to move the sword barely to the side, but Trevor easily swung back around and gave him a solid _thwack_ on the arm.

Gabi sucked in a harsh breath but didn't stop.

They went back and forth for a while, Trevor always backing off for a moment when Gabi fell over or needed time to recover. Eventually, Gabi stopped falling, his stance becoming more sure and his subconscious telling him when and how to relent or push forward without losing balance.

After what seemed like an hour, though the sun still kissing the hills disputed it, Adrian stepped in, calling them to a true break with a suggestion of water.

Trevor let Gabi drink first, wiping at a single drop of sweat on his forehead. "You... did good."

From someone in town, Gabi might've thought the pause was to cover a lie. From the hunter though, Gabi could feel the truth of it. He could see it in the way the man looked off to the side and swiped at his neck. Adrian must have seen it too, because he grinned at Gabi as though sharing a joke.

It made Gabi feel bad when he noticed he'd finished off the water without giving any to Trevor.

"I-I'll go get some more," he promised, feeling frazzled, even with gravity dragging on his burning limbs.

One of the hunters called for him to take his time, but Gabi dashed off too quickly to comprehend who.

"Gabi," his mother greeted him as he moved to the small well. "Child, what-?"

He moved through the paces as fast as he could; his habits took over and he swirled the handle at a furious pace, breathing hard as he dragged a water laden bucket up to the lip of the stone.

Gabi startled when he felt a hand on his, though luckily another reached out to steady the bucket.

"What has you running about like a chicken with its head cut off?" Mama demanded.

Gabi turned to face her. "I was training," he explained, still out-of-breath, "It was awesome! The hunters are amazing-! But I drank all the water, I can't- So I had to get more, and they'll need to leave soon and-"

Hushing him, his mother brought the bucket out and tugged the water skin from his grip. "We'll get this settled, not to worry. They'll not leave without supplies anyway."

Gabi nodded, bouncing on his toes until his mother gave him a stern look.

"You have to be gracious when they leave." Her voice was the same one she used when reprimanding him about leaving chores half done. "They have things they need done, and they can't stay here. Do you understand?"

"...Like saving people?"

His mother held still for a moment, then handed him the full water skin. "I suppose so. Making things difficult for them would be poor repayment."

"Yes, Mama."

Once she'd seen him off, moving back to the laundry she'd left, Gabi walked back towards where they had been training. He kept himself as calm as he could. Mama was right, he needed to act proper. He thought he'd done a good job at listening during the lessons; Keeping his ears open would be respectful.

With his new thought in mind, hearing a conversation around the corner of the house slowed his pace. When he recognized the hunters talking in secretive tones, Gabi stopped completely, transfixed and unable to make himself move into their sight.

After a couple of moments, Gabi's hearing focused on them, everything else fading into the background. Who was speaking? Deep and smooth... Adrian, right?

"I'm sorry," Adrian whispered. "When mother... I saw what became of our house."

"...What do you mean?" Trevor didn't sound like he was asking a real question.

"Burned. I had to assist her second escape. I..." His voice petered out for a moment and came back as a whisper. "I know how close I came to losing her. And you-"

Carefully, when no more words were forthcoming, Gabi put one eye just around the corner, peering at the hunters. Gabi wondered why Adrian was swallowing so much. Then he realized, as he looked at the way his face pinched, he had the same expression his mama would make when she talked about his papa. Even when she held them back most of the time, Gabi had seen the tears fall once.

Trevor looked uncomfortable, shifting between feet, hands moving from place to place like he didn't know where to put them.

"I know how it would have ended for you, or her," Adrian continued. "And what would I have done? You're right, I'm not- I'm not intimidating and-"

He let out an aggravated sigh, dipping his head into his palms. For a few heartbeats, no one moved. Then Trevor, finally, reached out, fingers skating across Adrian's shoulder. He stopped at the curtain of golden hair, hesitant again.

Adrian spoke, muffled. "Without my father, without you, what could I have done for my mother? Would I have needed to kill? Could I have? She... wouldn't have wanted..."

His last few words were too quiet for Gabi to hear, but Trevor's face scrunched in response-a look like pain-before he finally parted the hair, using his other hand to draw Adrian's head up.

"You're not useless," Trevor said, low and comforting.

Adrian shook, leaning forward as Trevor wrapped him in an embrace. He mumbled more, words wavering.

"You're not," Trevor insisted. "I would be dead without you. No, listen-" He interrupted a wet protest from Adrian. "It's not just that night. You... asked me to come with you, right?"

Adrian sniffed, lowering his hands enough to look up at Trevor. Gabi couldn't see if Adrian's eyes were wet from the distance he stood, but the tremulous expression showed enough.

Trevor cleared his throat. "If you hadn't, uh. I might, I might be on the road anyway. Alone. Who knows. I'm just- I'm not good at, you know. Talking." He cleared his throat. "I said you were diplomatic, and I meant it. It's not bad. To find other solutions to fighting."

Gabi didn't know what events they were discussing, not truly, but he silently agreed with Trevor. Even though fighting looked so cool, he knew he couldn't use it to make the villagers respect him more. If Adrian was good at talking, then probably tons of people liked him. Still, Gabi didn't think Trevor was bad at it either. He was only scary at first, and then his grunts were just kinda funny. Gabi liked asking both of them questions.

Adrian-Gabi was happy to see-had lowered his hands to Trevor's chest, expression not so pained as before. "Even for monsters, Belmont?"

Gabi blinked. Belmont. That- They were a big family of hunters! The ones Mama's stories had been about. He gaped, feeling a desperate need to jump out and ask if it was true. By some incredible effort, he held still.

Trevor bit his lip and sighed through his nose. "I don't know." The words felt heavy, but Trevor continued, "I really don't. But... dammit, I'll try. Even if it means getting punched in the face."

Adrian made a hiccupping sound which could have been a laugh. "Is that the usual reaction to your charms?"

Trevor shrugged. His smile wavered into something more serious. "There's a lot of horrible pieces of shit out there. I'm serious!" he protested against Adrian's snort. "You've seen them: monster and human."

Gabi felt a frown on his face, one more confused than Adrian's. People could be bad, Gabi knew this. But... but surely the people in town weren't as bad as the monster who tried to kill him, right?

"But...?" Adrian prompted.

"But, you- I- we've seen good people too, haven't we?" Trevor seemed to squeeze tighter and only relaxed when Adrian reached to rub at his back.

"Yes. This family, I think, is a good example."

Gabi flushed in pride.

"Then, we'll find good monsters," Trevor said with certainty. "Some of them have to listen to the old bat."

As Adrian _tsked_ , Gabi had to look down, hands running along the water skin in a nervous gesture. Good monsters. It seemed like an impossibility. But, the hunters- _hunters-_ -talked like it could be true. As though it were true.

"And I'll be there," Trevor said, so quiet Gabi had to strain to hear.

"...Thank you," Adrian said, just as hushed. "And I- I'm, sorry. For treating you that way. In the woods."

There was a pause, a brief moment of held breath before Trevor whispered, "I... forgave you for that. But why-?"

"I-" Another pause. Several thoughts ran through Gabi's head, all circling around what could have happened last night. He didn't remember hearing anything, so could they really have fought?

With a sigh and slump of Adrian's shoulders, he leaned into Trevor. "W-well I- thought you might... think of me differently, if... I don't know."

His shoulders moved higher as he spoke and tensed as Trevor chuckled.

"I do think of you differently." His smug grin contrasted Adrian's frown. "I know for sure know that you're a brat."

"I most certainly am not," Adrian protested, nose going up into the air.

"A troublemaker."

"No-!"

"And a brooding teenager."

Adrian pulled back and shoved at Trevor, but Trevor had clearly been holding back earlier. He easily kept his footing, using his backwards momentum and hold on Adrian to pull the man around, dipping him almost parallel to the ground in a way Gabi had heard described by older people as 'indecent.'

Feeling a flicker of fear at catching them doing anything more, Gabi ran around the corner of the house, planting himself in plain view as his cheeks heated and breathing stuttered.

"I- I got the water," he said, desperation in his voice as he thrust the waterskin into view.

Never had Gabi seen two people pull apart with such speed.

"Gabi," Adrian said. His hand brushed absentmindedly at his clothes. "You were prompt. Thank you."

 _'I wasn't though,'_ Gabi thought faintly, but he stayed quiet and handed the drink to the other hunter.

Trevor took it with a grunt, offered a quick thanks while scratching his scar, and gulped down a few mouthfuls before ushering everyone back into position for training.

When Gabi stood without speaking, hands twisting nervously about each other, Adrian asked, "Is something the matter, Gabi?"

A jolt ran through the boy's heart before it began beating faster. What should he say? Should he ask anything? So many questions swirled through his mind, but he wasn't sure where to start, or if he should voice them at all. Biting his lip didn't keep them in for long though.

"I-I think you're awesome," he said, watching both hunters. His whole body leaned forward, hands curled up like he was going to fight for the very idea. "S-So, if anyone could find good monsters I think you could."

Both hunters immediately sent looks at each other-Adrian's intense while Trevor sputtered-before turning back to Gabi.

With a stern voice and frown, Adrian asked, "Gabi. Were you eavesdropping?"

"For how long?" Trevor followed with, much less composed than his fellow hunter.

Gabi watched his feet scuff the ground. He mumbled, "Not-... I didn't want to interrupt."

"Gabi-"

"But I won't tell anyone else! It's a secret, right?" Gabi bit his lip again, twirling his fingers together as the hunters took a moment to think.

Trevor ran one hand down his face, grumbling, while Adrian knelt down near the boy.

"Gabi, listening in on people's private conversations is not a good habit to get into."

"Unless they just so happen to be after you-"

"Trevor."

"-And it's to your advantage to know about it-"

"Trevor!"

"He should know," Trevor said, shrugging, but with a tight look on his face.

Tone exasperated, Adrian rebutted, "Even so, it is less useful than you'd hope. For example, you'll likely not gather the full context of the conversation."

Gabi furrowed his brows. Context?

When Adrian glanced away and cleared his throat, Gabi noticed his cheeks were more pink than before, even during training. Trevor, having finished whatever he said under his breath, walked over with a small defeated sound.

"It's fine, isn't it? Kid already said he'd keep it quiet." Gabi nodded fervently, even as Trevor turned tired eyes to him. "It's... important. Most people won't like it though. That's just how things are."

"Right now," Adrian added. "That's how they are right now. But not forever."

Gabi scrunched his nose as he thought. It made sense, but he still wasn't completely sure what the hunters were talking about. Their whole conversation? Just part of it? To be on the safe side, Gabi just nodded, deciding to keep the whole of it to himself.

"I promise. I... I can't help or anything, but I'll be quiet."

"Ah, hmm. There may actually be a way you can help."

Gabi perked up. He could help? But Adrian wouldn't lie about this-not when it seemed so important that the hunter squeezed his shoulder.

"Adrian..." Trevor started. His fellow hunter pressed on.

"Stay open to other... possibilities. To people who others might shun. Some are too quick to judge."

Trevor was deathly quiet. At first Gabi thought he'd stopped paying attention, but he noticed when Trevor's gaze flicked back to Adrian, and even to Gabi, waiting. It felt like the decision was a heavy weighted cloak, wrapping tight around Gabi. He knew agreeing would be best, but somehow it didn't feel like enough. He wasn't sure he knew what they were asking. Throughout training they always made sure he understood as best he was able; This time however...

"I, I can't. I'm sorry." When they both tensed, eyes hardening, Gabi hurried to continue. "I don't- understand. So I don't know how I can, um... I don't wanna just pretend I'm helping."

Adrian relaxed, pulling his hand away as a rueful smile spread across his face. Trevor gave a relieved chuckle.

"Not that difficult, you know," said the scruffier hunter. "Try not to hate people because they're different, or because someone else says so."

"Oh." Gabi thought of some of the other boys in the nearby village, and the way he was never really included with them. The way adults whispered about him and his mother. "I can do that. Or um! Not do that, I mean!"

He flushed as Trevor and Adrian chuckled, their expressions significantly more open and relaxed. Adrian stood up, looking ready to speak, when Gabi's mother came from around the corner. In her arms she held the few supplies the hunters had been carrying, though the bags looked significantly more full.

Adrian straightened. Trevor slumped.

"Already?" Gabi asked, trying his best not to sound like he was whining. His mother didn't look impressed.

"Yes. You have kept them long enough already."

"We get it," Trevor said, voice rough as he gathered his weapons and shrugged his cloak on. "We'll get out of your hair."

With an apologetic smile, Adrian bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Mama shook her head and offered him the supplies. "Not at all. It was the least I could do, considering what you've done for my boy."

Adrian's grin looked more genuine as he accepted the packs. "Really, it was no trouble."

"It was," Trevor interrupted. He grabbed one of the bags from a scowling Adrian and slung it carelessly over his shoulder. "But it's what we do, I guess."

Gabi watched his mother nod, a small frown on her face. When he looked back to the hunters, they looked exactly as they had when they first came to rescue him: Proud and powerful. Though with their packs, they also looked ready to leave, so a brief flare of sadness made his goodbye come out garbled and quiet. Mama rubbed his back.

"May you have safe journeys. Belmont." She nodded to the stiff hunter, then did the same for his friend. "Alucard."

Adrian looked more wooden than Trevor-even his breathing seemed to have stopped. A cool breeze blew through the group; no one moved. Gabi carefully shifted his eyes to each of the adults, but the silence and stillness remained. It was weird. Gabi didn't like it.

"Um, yeah," he muttered and felt his face burn as attention turned to him. Still, he made his voice louder when he said, "Good luck. A-and thanks."

Subtly, at first, both men eventually unfroze, giving both he and his mother acknowledgements and gestures of farewell. Walking in the direction of the village, they turned away, glancing cautiously over their shoulders. Gabi didn't want them to leave upset-and wasn't that what their reactions had been?-so he gave his best smile and pumped his arm back and forth in the most enthusiastic wave he could manage with his tired muscles.

When it worked, at least based on the returned smiles and chuckles from the two hunters, Gabi sighed and let his arm flop down.

"Mama?"

"Yes, my son?"

"Why were they upset?"

His mama moved her hand to his shoulder. "They have a difficult road ahead," she said cryptically.

Gabi thought about their future, and then his own, a frown forming on his face. "Do you think I can be like them?"

"Full of trouble, you mean?" Her voice was full of amusement.

"No!" Gabi ducked away from the hair ruffling. "I mean strong."

"And responsible?"

"...Yes?"

"And yet you are late to start your chores."

"I-I was learning..." Gabi protested.

His mother tutted. "You knew what your choice would mean. Get to it."

Gabi groaned. A dull burn suffused his whole body from the early exercise. Even so, he was glad he got to spend more time with the secret hunters. They were the best. He hoped they really did find good friends; human, and maybe monster, too.

* * *

Hey everyone! It's been... too long. ^^; Some of y'all probably already know that I've been having rl issues, but yikes yikes yikes my ability to cope when weird shit gets thrown at me is apparently An Issue. Well, regardless, I finished a chapter! Success!

I hope Gabi was alright and fun to read, considering I haven't deviated to an OC's POV before this chapter. But I wanted an outside perspective of our boys, and another chance for someone to actually look up to them. I don't think Gabi should do eeeeverything they do, obviously. They're... kind of idiots. xD And they do stupid dangerous stuff. But you know, they're pretty alright role models. They're the "Bad Influence Big Brothers" haha.

Speaking of, you know how hard it is to find good nicknames for kids that weren't made up within the past couple centuries? Nigh impossible. So Trevor speaks some Romanian, wooo. ^('o')^ I looked up several different words that refer to young boys, and băiat seemed to work okay. Though puşti was definitely on the table. I still am a little unsure about the difference in usage between the two (and copil and fiu) though I think one is a little harsher? Idk, dictionaries can only tell you so much.

Anyway, this note is long now, so I shall see y'all next time. Hopefully sooner than the last time. Ehe. In the mean time, lemme know your thoughts! They really help me out. It makes my heart warm each time I read one. ヾ(＾-＾)ノ


	11. Sypha - Decisions, Decisions

Pale light filtered down through the cloud cover, winking in and out of existence as the sky shifted about, allowing only single rays to pierce through from the autumn sky. The effect was something which many religiously inclined people would probably say was a sign from their god. Sypha was not one of those people.

Despite the beautiful display-as nature was always beautiful, even and especially at its most ferocious-Sypha was ill at ease.

While omens from God were not something she watched for, she did pay attention to the larger workings of fate. Several prophecies had come and gone in her Grandfather's and parents' times-all small things, but she knew to keep a careful eye out for those which might come to pass during her own.

The shifting sky, a balance of dancing lights and ominously swirling clouds, could mean many things, all of which would contain both bad news and potential hope.

Shaking her head, she continued on the road. Whatever business would come about, she could at least say she was warned. Perhaps- no, definitely it coincided with her meeting yesterday. Coming across a studied doctor married to Vlad, a vampire sometimes called Lord Impaler, was surely the workings of fate. As much as Sypha sifted through her memories though, teasing out story after story, she could not find a match to her current circumstances. Oh well. She could ask her Grandfather over supper later, when they had ample time.

It was during the break for lunch, the caravan at a halt to water the animals and let the children run free, when anything remarkable happened.

Sypha herself, after a small meal, walked into a copse of trees, hoping for some private time to practice her magic. The area was fairly secluded, and muted some sound of the caravan, but was close enough she would be easily accessible should anyone need her. Sypha tamped down some grass and breathed.

In. Two. Three. She was a snowflake on the chill breeze.

Out. Two. Three. She was frost as it spread across a still pond.

In and out, she counted. Ice gathered in her mind, light at her fingertips, and she wove her magic, creating harsh shapes to cut and delicate shapes to awe. Yet here, she had no audience but herself.

Until there was another presence, a whisper of a breath with no footsteps.

Sypha whipped around, ice wall already forming as she readied to defend herself from whatever tried to ambush her. Beyond the wall, though warped it was through the clear ice, she saw a person.

The stranger stood still not even twenty paces from her, with what seemed a grim smile on their deathly pale face. Armor of an unrecognized make adorned them, and one of their hands sat on the hilt of a sword. Sypha did not remove her wall.

"Who approaches?" she demanded, firm but not loud.

The stranger did not move.

Sypha narrowed her own eyes. The person was too quiet and too still for any illness she'd heard of, yet the sickly pallor to their skin could not be explained otherwise, unless...

With a controlled breath and careful motions, Sypha lowered the ice wall between them, reforming it into spikes which crept towards the intruder. "It's early for a vampire to be about."

No answer. Sypha was certain, however, it was a confirming sort of silence.

"What business have you here? Speak." Her icicles sparkled faintly under the hints of sunlight. Then she noticed the vampire stood in just such a way so the trees and natural curve of the land protected from any sunlight. It suggested an intelligent, in control vampire. Good. Sypha was less willing to deal with a rabid beast. Even so... "State your purpose here or I will burn you to ashes."

If that scheming old Țepeș was having her followed, she'd turn right around to the last village and set him aflame too.

She released her magic, though left her ice spikes to threaten the vampire, only to summon fire to her hands. Still watching carefully, Sypha caught a slight flinch from the vampire. Not much, but it was plenty telling from a supposedly inexorable creature of the night. Sypha held her ground. Eventually, the vampire spoke.

"What is it to you, human?" The vampire's voice was hard, spitting the word human like one would say 'filth.' However, Sypha could hear the voice was lilting and smokey, probably seductive when not full of acid. "You will either fight me or not, regardless of my reasons."

Sypha narrowed her eyes, allowing the fire to burn brighter, but not larger. She watched as the vampire's muscles tensed, but it did not step back. Proud, this one.

"You are clearly trapped within these trees for the day, unless you wish to try and attack me in the light. If you mean to follow and harm any humans here, I will end you."

"But again, would you believe what I say?"

Sypha tossed her head, her hair twisting about in the slight breezes of both the forest and her magic. "It is your only opportunity." After all, she couldn't let a suspicious vampire run about, potentially killing; Not without some very good reason to convince her the vampire would not. "And you chose not to attack immediately, as I did."

The vampire hummed, sounding intrigued. "Very well. My Lady Carmilla has sent members of her court to explore Wallachia after some... disturbing news."

Sypha lessened her fire, instead moving back to keep a hold of the ice still clinging to the little grove. "Vampire politics, then."

A little flash of fangs seemed to glow within the dim light as the vampire smiled.

Sypha's mind flashed back to earlier in the day and the night before, and the vampire the Speakers accepted as a guest. Did _he_ know about this? Soldiers of a nearby vampire lord had invaded Wallachia, looking for news. Did they wish to know of the church's movements? Why?

Sypha straightened, the ice creaking ominously around them. "Then your purpose is to learn of the goings on of Wallachia? What then?"

"Then?" Shifting its weight, false ease cracked enough to show the vampire was supremely uncomfortable. "Then I return to my Lady with what news I have found. My Lady decides what to do."

For only a moment, Sypha debated what to mention. A moment, as the openness of the Țepeș couple had already won her over.

"Then tell Carmilla this," Sypha started. She took note of the way the vampire scowled at the blatant disrespect. "Go back and tell her the church of Wallachia is inciting more witch burnings." There, something easily confirmed which mentioned no individuals.

A few moments passed. The icicles creaked, the crisp air carried heavy scents of pine and hints of snow. Though it looked ready to leave, the vampire asked, "And what of you?"

Sypha blinked.

"Surely you don't intend to stay in such a country? Under such rule where the common chattel would gladly see you killed? Hung or burned, or whatever else humans do to their own kind for punishments of 'witchcraft' these days."

Sypha bristled. "I am no witch."

"Who will believe you?"

No one. It was why Sypha kept her powers a secret. Why she presented herself as a young man to so many villages. It was why her group of Speakers-her family-had been driven out of others.

The vampire moved forward, only one step, a sinuous motion which ended with one hand open towards her like a beckoning. "I'm certain my Lady Carmilla will see far more value in you. With her, you would need not hide your abilities."

Sypha moved her ice closer to the vampire, seething. "You have what you've come for. Leave the country, or I will make sure you leave the earth."

The vampire moved back, frown again in place. "Very well." Inhuman eyes glowed once more in the dark shadows of the forest, then the vampire turned and left.

For several more moments Sypha waited, stretching her senses as far as she could to detect if the vampire had in fact stuck around. She sensed nothing. With a sigh, Sypha melted and dismissed her ice, retuning it to nature, before she began the trek back to the caravan. She still kept her guard up-she wasn't foolish after all-but warning her grandfather and some of the others preceded her need to make sure the vampire had truly gone. Wandering around the area would give her ample opportunity to practice magic, but she knew where her priorities lay.

 _Besides_ , she thought smugly to herself, _Keeping a vampire on their toes and gaining new information must be better than the practice I planned._

Her joy lasted until she found her grandfather, telling him discreetly of what happened. She watched him move about the camp, telling the others who were old enough to take it seriously and act rationally.

They picked up soon afterwards and continued on, the mood more somber than before. Everyone stayed close, even as the trees thinned and more sun rays reached the path. No one expected more vampires in the daylight, but the idea some might be wandering about the hills and forests of Wallachia put people on edge.

It didn't help that barely an hour into their travels, they came upon a religious procession.

It didn't seem so at first, which was why it took the Speakers so long to respond. There were a few people with weapons acting as guards, and several in nice robes protected in the middle of them; A sensible way to travel in troubled times. As the groups moved closer, however, it became obvious the ones in finer robes were priests. They moved with an air of obvious importance-one Sypha would have called arrogance.

Her grandfather, however, directed the Speakers to share the path as best they were able. The carts could barely move to the side, firmly stuck on the worn dirt, but the people were wary enough to move away on their own. They moved to the side, stepping over brittle grasses or huddling between carts. No one felt a strong kinship for priests, especially as of late.

When the procession halted, Sypha's breath stuttered, and she moved cautiously around a cart towards the front, for a better view. She tugged at her hood to keep herself covered.

"Greetings, my fellow travelers," said her grandfather. His entire aura was that of a properly wise and benevolent Elder. "I hope the road treats you well on this day."

"Well enough," sniffed the priest. Sypha scowled when he didn't offer the same courtesies back. "Why are you heading this way?"

"We travel ever onward, on our path," said the Elder, navigating around the question. "Searching for those who might need our aid, and collecting the stories of this great land for future generations."

The priest humphed, unimpressed. "We are hunting a demon, released upon the good people of Wallachia by a witch. Its cursed presence has been seen tainting these very woods."

There was an expectant pause then, as if he was hoping someone would offer him the demon on a plate. Or maybe for someone to object, and give him a reason to accuse one of them.

"We have seen no such demon," said the Elder, "nor any witches."

"The witch is dead. It is only her familiar that remains, supposedly able to hide in a hideously disfigured human form."

Sypha clenched her hands, the rough ends of her nails pricking into her skin. How dare he speak of the life he took so callously.

Her grandfather's face had hardened as well, though strangers would not have noticed much different. "I see. There were some odd sounds in the forest, when we passed through, but they never stepped into the sun, and soon disappeared."

Sypha clenched her robes between her hands, but almost immediately let go so she could be ready for whatever the strangers tried. Her grandfather hadn't lied, Speakers generally didn't, but he had left out Sypha's perspective on the matter. Likely for the best, considering the priests would not take kindly to another "witch" in their midst. Well, at least the strangers had some sort of warning about what lurked in the woods. They would not accept any more help from the Speakers than that.

The priest, as expected, let out a disappointed snort and said, "We shall see. If anyone hides that demon, they will share its fate."

Sypha nearly snorted her own disbelief. That vampire would not allow a small group of priests and mercenaries to catch up, and Sypha severely doubted they could take down _any_ vampire. No, they only excelled in killing innocent humans.

Sypha clenched and unclenched her hands as the little religious hunting group began to move past the caravan, finally.

"Sypha," her grandfather said softly. She startled and looked over at where her grandfather stood, still angled towards the retreating backs of the priests and guards. "There is nothing more to be done here."

"...Yes, Grandfather." She knew that. Of course she did. She bit her lip to keep the rest of her thoughts inside.

She'd felt more powerful-more like herself-facing off against two separate vampires than standing around a group of self-aggrandizing humans. She didn't know what it said about her.

As the light continued to try and pierce the moving clouds above, the scent of snow growing stronger, a small part of Sypha wanted the feeling of power back. She wanted to control the situation, to have control over herself, and how others saw her. Hiding who she was got so tiring. It pulled her shoulders down and weighed her heart.

As she walked on with her caravan, her mind pulled her back to the campfire-magic twining around her hands as a vampire lord watched, amused and impressed, a woman of science sleeping at his side.

Then and there, a memory of crackling wood filling her senses, Sypha made up her mind.

She was going to find this man, son of a human and vampire, and she was going to make her own story from there.

* * *

I wasn't sure about this chapter, but I did want Sypha to run into more of the plot. Surprise! Did everything make sense? Did Sypha do anything confusing? Let me know! I wanna make sure everything is adding up. :3 I mean, we all know some of the more ambitious generals (mainly Carmilla) would gather that _something_ was going on at the heart of Dracula's territory. But she schemes before she acts.  
Also, Sypha has now got some very important info. She sure _wants_ to find the main group now, so the only thing in her way is- well technically me, the writer, haha. But that aside, she has not much information to go off of. Adventure!  
Also also...

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ←～（o ｀▽´ )oΨ Time for even more Castlevania binging (like we haven't been doing that all month, haha...).


	12. Adrian - Drawing Feelings

They were nearly back to the castle, Trevor and himself, having walked a satisfactorily large loop, warning several different people of the danger spreading from the Târgoviște area. Now, they took a break, Adrian under the partial shade of a tree, journal out. He did not use this journal for much writing-he had a separate one for studying plants out in the field-rather, he used it for occasional drawings. His father had dabbled in the skill during his long life, one his mother admired but never attempted to learn.

Seeing the lines sketch to paper was almost hypnotic for Adrian, relaxing for body and mind. Traveling about with Trevor, he had only simple tools, such as the wood-covered charcoal stick in his hand, but it was enough to satisfy the itching in his brain, smoothing it with each stroke laid down.

Brief, transient works of art for those fleeting moments in the world.

The subject of his current sketches, Trevor, lay flat on the ground nearby, staring up at the cloud dappled blue sky. He'd found a spot on the ground, clear of most leaves or the moisture of melted frost, and immediately claimed it, shoving his pack under his head and a long strand of withered brown grass between his teeth.

With the hunter's focus on something else, Adrian had found himself attracted to the idea of sketching the man. He'd hadn't tried it once yet, and the idea was too tempting.

Adrian found it more... challenging than normal. He was used to models who were more, well, put-together was one way to phrase it. Lisa, despite her propensity for pushing herself while researching or making medicines, had learned to take more time to care for herself, with the enthusiastic support of her husband. Vlad, of course, always appeared as the prince of darkness ought to, no matter the occasion. The other human-looking monsters Adrian had drawn were servants in the castle, and kept themselves at high standards for their prince.

Trevor was different.

Adrian wasn't sure if he held the habit from how he was used to living, or if Trevor had been just as stubborn when he was still a noble, but he held little to no concern over his appearance. His dark hair was nearly always ruffled from his hands going through it, if not already from the wind. Though his clothes were of nicer quality, gifted as they were from the Țepeș family, Trevor somehow managed to wear them rumpled. It was as though his devil-may-care attitude affected anything he touched. As if in response to Adrian's thoughts, Trevor brought one of his hands to his chin, scratching at the growing stubble.

An amused laugh left Adrian. Trevor's very being demanded Adrian scratch rough lines and broken shapes into paper in an effort to capture his rugged looks. Yet, Adrian enjoyed it.

He'd drawn far too many who posed for him, trim lines and graceful posture. Even sketching people from his brief visit to university had only lent him clean models, willing to hold a pose. Trevor's sprawling limbs and rugged features were refreshing.

"So," Trevor said into the silence. "What are you doing over there?"

"Sketching." Adrian smudged a few lines onto his paper for stubble.

Trevor grunted, still staring up. "You can draw?"

"Yes. It is sometimes a necessary skill, for several disciplines. I've used it for noting interesting flora."

"Flowers?" Trevor asked.

"They are included, yes," Adrian said. A smile tugged at his mouth. "But flora refers to all plants."

Trevor chewed idly on his dried grass. "Are you actually sketching plants?"

Adrian paused. "What are you getting at?"

For the first time since they'd stopped walking, Trevor looked over at him. His eyes were practically a match to the winter sky above them. His look wasn't quite teasing, but didn't come off as convincingly disinterested either. Mostly, he seemed idly curious, with his lids drooping in a relaxed, almost-asleep fashion.

"I'm wondering," Trevor said, words slow and breezy, "if you're actually drawing plants, considering how close you've been watching me."

Adrian broke the gaze immediately-probably cementing his guilt in the process-as heat crept up his ears, but not his face. Small mercies.

How closely had Trevor been watching him in return in order to notice? Or maybe it was hunter's instinct? Adrian cleared his throat.

"Are you asking if you're the subject, Trevor?"

"Are you saying I'm not?"

Curses. "I'm surprised you're interested in my art at all."

"Well, if it involves me..."

Adrian laughed to himself, sketching Trevor's sleepy expression onto the next page. "If you're hoping to model, I should tell you I have high standards." What lies. Trevor looked perfect. Adrian's hand paused for a moment at the thought, but he quickly brushed it away.

"I'll bet," Trevor muttered. "I oughtta pretty myself up, huh? Look sumptuous."

"Do you even know what that means, Trevor?"

"Course I do." The hunter ran a hand through his hair, further dishevelling it. "Is the vampire standard different? Are capes mandatory?"

Adrian's brain stalled on the image of Trevor wearing a cape rather like his father's. It might have been an attractive idea, what with the broad shoulders the hunter sported-Adrian may have spent time looking at how those shoulders filled out the furred cloak-but it also tickled Adrian to think of it. He held back a few snickers before laughing, throwing his head back against the tree he sat against.

"I'll take that as a no. That's alright. Overly dramatic isn't really my thing."

Adrian returned the amused smile Trevor gave him, unable to get rid of it as he turned back to his journal. "I did not take you for a liar."

"It's true," Trevor insisted. "You don't see me teleporting to scare the shit out of people, or flipping my hair, or, or floating over ravines like it's a stroll through a flower garden."

"You cannot do two of those things-"

"Exactly."

"And need I remind you that the reason I was floating over the castle's parapets was to keep you from falling to your death. Because you jumped."

"I didn't jump!"

"You attached your whip to a crumbling balustrade. And then you jumped."

"Fuck you," Trevor grumbled. "It was solid when I swung out."

"I'm not saying I didn't enjoy catching you, just that you have some affinity for dramatics when the urge strikes."

"You'd know."

"After traveling with you for a solid few weeks-"

"That's not what I meant you bastard." Still, Trevor snorted, and the air felt light with their teasing.

Silence reigned for a few more moments, the mirth still bouncing around in Adrian's chest. Trevor's attention hadn't wavered though, a pensive expression on his face. He chewed for a few minutes, on the grass in his mouth and whatever thoughts he was having, before finally revealing them.

"Are we ever gonna talk about that- that nickname?"

"Nickname?" Adrian asked. Though it came out distracted, he was certain he knew what Trevor was getting at.

Sure enough, he said, "Alucard."

Adrian breathed deeply, next few strokes of the charcoal rougher than he meant. "What about it?"

Trevor mulled for a few more moments. "I mean, I guess I'm a little, uh, behind on the latest gossip. No one really likes to talk with excommunicates, you know?"

"Hm. I'm surprised you waited until now to bring it up."

Trevor shrugged and finally turned back to the sky, though he didn't seem to be watching it any more. "Thought you'd bring it up, if it was important."

Adrian frowned, but said nothing.

"I've heard it twice now though. First with that dickhead," Trevor spat, then softened to say, "but then again with that woman, Cristina? They seemed to have different opinions, you know? Not just about you, but about what the name meant."

Adrian considered not answering at all. Trevor stayed quiet, tilting his grass stem back and forth in his lips, idly watching the motion of the crisp leaf at the end. If Adrian didn't answer now, Trevor... Trevor might not ever ask again. It warmed Adrian's heart just as it weighed it down. Adrian sighed and looked at his companion properly, sweeping hair strands from his face.

"You've really never heard of it?" he asked, voice barely carrying across the space between them.

"Only in passing."

"It... was a name made by humans, for 'Dracula's son.'" Trevor glanced over, moving only his eyes. "It didn't come about until I was allowed to explore the village near the castle. People there knew of mother, of Lisa of Lupu, and I suppose they eventually pieced together who her husband was. Who I was."

Adrian took a deep breath and stared into the pine branches above, gaze avoiding Trevor, hoping it would help him speak.

"They did not expect Dracula's son to look so... ugh. So 'human,' I suppose. To them, I was 'Alucard,' the opposite of Dracula. The one who walked in the day." Adrian snorted. "The light, where he is dark."

A wind blew through the branches, streams of light moving across Adrian's face, forcing him to close his eyes.

"You know that's bullshit." Adrian pulled his eyes from the tree. Trevor's smile was lopsided, one end still holding on to that stupid long grass. "They gave you a nickname that was just your dad's name backwards?"

Adrian tried to smirk back. "I didn't say they were clever."

"No shit. They didn't even know you two, how could they know if the name even fit?"

Adrian's smile felt a little more genuine then. "My mother would agree with you."

"See? Bullshit."

"She might use a different term, though."

Trevor pushed out one loud laugh. "Don't lie to me. I may not have grown up with her, but I know someone who curses when I meet them."

"Oh?"

"Anyone who marries the Prince of Darkness has gotta have some serious conviction. And a, uh, flexible idea of polite. Don't sit there and tell me you didn't learn every single curse word you know because of her."

A full laugh spilled from Adrian then, mirth shaking his ribs as he said, "Fuck off."

"Ha! You see?"

They both chuckled, Trevor going back to cloud watching and Adrian flipping to another untouched page in his journal. He lost himself in the drawing, watching as charcoal formed a simplistic version of his mother at her workbench.

"It really doesn't fit," Trevor said to the air.

"I... thank you." Adrian brushed at the page, smearing a few lines. "My mother, she doesn't like that name. She doesn't want me to be defined solely by- by my relation to father."

"...I get that." Adrian waited, watching Trevor until he explained in a distant voice. "She wants you to be more than your family. Right? She... probably just wants you to be Adrian. Whoever you decide that is."

Adrian felt a crease form on his forehead. More than his family? "I think she enjoys the things we share. She's taught me quite a bit of medicine."

"Does she draw?"

"I- well no."

"But you like it."

"...Yes."

Trevor nodded as though he'd made his point. Adrian furrowed his brow further. He was certain he should understand, it hovered right there, within his grasp, but it just barely slipped away.

"I think we are all defined by our families, Trevor. Whether or not we wish to be." He watched the hunter's shoulders tense, arms shifting below his head, so he added, "When my parents decide to teach me, I learn."

Trevor sighed, pursed his lips, and asked, "If you decided to become an artist, how would they react?"

Adrian thought it over. He thought of several different ways he might go about telling them. In every scenario he thought of, no matter how much he knew his parents loved the sciences, he could only ever imagine their support and love.

He blinked. His mouth opened, all that escaped him was a small, "Oh."

"Maybe we are defined by our families," Trevor mumbled, "and that's what everyone sees. But maybe that's why Lisa hates that name."

Adrian's eyes widened. He'd known, deep down he'd known and loved the way his mother supported him, but now, he realized he'd never fully understood it. She hadn't just loved Adrian, her son. She'd loved him as Adrian the artist, the shape-shifter, the budding botanist, the man who rescued strange hunters then rolled about in mud and tracked it into the castle.

Then Adrian thought of his father. Though he'd never heard him speak much on the matter, and his father never went into town or traveled during the day-and thus never saw the townsfolk say the name to his son's face-he remembered the emotions in his father's eyes, no matter the skill he learned. When Adrian was happy, his father looked proud. He always had.

He couldn't believe he'd needed a Belmont to fit the pieces together.

"Don't look so surprised."

Adrian scoffed, shaking free of his thoughts. "You aren't looking at me, you cannot even see my expression."

"I can hear it," Trevor said with a satisfied grin. "You sound surprised."

"I haven't made a sound."

"You can't fool me. I've learned what your silences mean."

Adrian shook his head, cheeks tingling. "I'm not sure I believe that."

"Eh." Trevor waved his hand back and forth. "I'm just saying, you're your own person. And I li- I don't-" He cleared his throat, grass bobbing up and down. "It's not like I hate... your company."

The warmth which curled up through Adrian's chest grabbed hold of his lungs, pushing out a breath. "Yes," he heard himself say, "it's the same for me."

He wanted to move closer and lie down, allow his arm to brush up against Trevor's. But the day shone too bright, too open, and Adrian felt he might shatter whatever delicate thing was lying in the air between them. Another time, perhaps, when he knew what words should accompany such a gesture.

So instead, he simply watched Trevor's expression. It was not one he'd seen, at least not while paying close attention.

The grass stalk in Trevor's mouth moved back and forth, teased by his tongue and jaw muscles. One of his feet tapped, and his chest rose up and down in a suspiciously steady, controlled rhythm. Every so often, his throat would bob with a swallow. Though his eyes followed the movement of the sparse clouds in the sky, there was a depth to them, the sparkling clarity of a slow-moving river.

Whatever Trevor was contemplating, he didn't look as though he'd let it go any time soon.

The words were out of Adrian's mouth before he could think them over. "Will you tell me what you're thinking about?"

The intensity in Trevor's look only increased as it landed on him. "Will you tell me what you're drawing?"

Adrian closed his eyes for a moment, trying to smile in his breathlessness. He opened his eyes and looked at the page. "Hm. Feelings, I suppose."

"What?" Trevor's forehead creased. "That's not- you can't draw _feelings_."

"And yet I have." Adrian chuckled. "It has surprised me, too."

Trevor sat up, stretching and groaning. "Whatever. If you're done drawing things you can't actually see, let's get going." He took the grass from his mouth and tossed it away.

Adrian nodded. At least the sun wasn't directly overhead. They gathered their packs; Adrian stored his journal away safely and donned his cloak. Before they began to walk again, Adrian put a hand on Trevor's shoulder.

"I think the same for you, Trevor."

Trevor only grunted, but had a questioning expression.

"Despite your family's history I think..." Adrian stalled for a moment before pushing on. "I am glad you are here. I don't know if this would have always been your decision, or if it was the luck of our circumstances, but I'm glad this was your decision now."

Trevor looked away, but not completely, letting Adrian see several emotions flicker across his face. Shuffling in the way a child hiding secrets might, the hunter gave a completely unconvincing fake cough.

"Right, well. We'll see how this ends up, I guess."

Adrian pulled his cloak's hood over his head. "How do you expect it will end up?"

"Honestly? I'm waiting for that point where I piss someone off enough to get punched in the face."

Adrian laughed. "Then I suggest you do not anger my mother."

"I'm impulsive, not stupid," Trevor said with a slight pout.

"That remains to be seen." Adrian leapt into the sun to dodge the punch aimed at him, taunting Trevor as he ran through the cool air, smiling the whole way.

* * *

Hello! Umm, been awhile, huh? ^^; Welp, I'm back now! And at least I got in one more chapter before the new year!

Sooo, more bonding for our boys! Neither of them has had a steady relationship before, in my headcanon, so they're still both kinda floundering as to how they want to move forward. After all, flings are very different from what they're attempting now.

Also! The Alucard name thing. So, Trevor in the series says no one knows what Dracula looks like. Fair. He had been very low-key. But! People knew Dracula had a son! They gave him a title/nickname and everything. So people must have seen him in order to know this, which means some of the population have an idea what he looks like through gossip. But Trevor doesn't recognize him in the show, at all, so he clearly hasn't been privy to that particular nugget. At least that's my thinking.

Anyway! Thank you all so much for your support. ʚ ⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁) So sweet. It's so nice to still be getting comments and know how much y'all are enjoying the series. Helps keep me inspired!

2020 is the year of natural 20s friends. Let's roll for good checks.


	13. Lisa - Family Again

*blows a trumpet and strolls in* 2020 happened two months ago and this is my first update for this fic. Good thing I managed it before s3 drops, at least.

* * *

Lisa shivered. Bright sunlight had warmed the air during the day, yet once the sun disappeared behind the snow covered mountains, the world fell into a severe chill. Even the blood red sunlight barely peeking over the mountaintops cast deep blue shadows across the landscape.

Luckily, she had a wonderful, caring partner traveling alongside her. Vlad moved in closer and draped his outer cloak around Lisa, trapping extra warmth around the two of them.

While she knew he didn't exude much heat of his own, he was skilled in magic, and she was grateful for it. Not as much as she was for his heart though, slowly warming in its own way.

Lisa smiled and snuggled into his side as he wrapped an arm around her side. They spent time together, in quiet travel, until they finally came upon the castle. Its imposing structure no longer bothered Lisa after so many years, and in fact, the many impossible towers brought her a familiar comfort. Vlad had not lived with her in the house in Lupu, not really. He spent much of his time traveling then, and much of the rest of his time was spent at the castle, leaving little for the village of Lupu.

She was glad now that she could spend more time wrapped in her husband's arms, even if her house did have to burn down in the process.

Adrian was also around more often than he had been for a few years. They of course had gone their separate ways in order to warn people in Wallachia of the Church's grabs for more power, but the time before it was lovely, and she looked forward to spending more with him.

It was actually only a few hours after she and Vlad arrived-hours which were spent with him in both simple embraces and more passionate ones-when Vlad perked up.

"They've arrived," he said. It was all he needed to.

Greeting their son and guest went fairly smoothly. They did both look worn from travel, so Lisa didn't wish to keep them long. She bade Adrian to follow her, as she had picked up a few useful objects during her journey. She was actually quite excited to show him some of the rarer things the Speakers had traded or gifted her for her medical help and knowledge.

Trevor came along also, perhaps from feeling uncomfortable being alone with her husband-something to work on-or because he wasn't quite ready to leave Adrian's side. Either way, Lisa grinned to herself.

While Trevor sprawled over a finely cushioned chair, Adrian showed interest in the various things Lisa presented. As she was showing him some of the cleansing soap made with parts of tropical palm trees, she finally remembered herself.

"Oh, forgive me, I got too excited." She shook her head, feeling embarrassment creep into her smile. "You both must be tired. Why don't you take a proper bath?"

"That would be lovely," Adrian said, the relief in his voice immediately telling her of the lack of facilities they had come across. "Though I think Trevor needs it most."

Trevor lifted his head to meet the smirk directed at him. "Piss off," he murmured.

"Boys. You both smell." Lisa shook her head at them. She took joy in the differing levels of embarrassment she coaxed out of them before saying, "And you both deserve to do something relaxing and cleansing. Here, you can take these."

She handed her son some of the new soaps, scented oils, and a small pumice stone. His expression grew softer as he took them in hand.

"Let me know which ones you like."

"Of course mother, thank you."

"You too Trevor."

The man jolted from where he sat; Apparently he'd been about to doze. It had been a long trip-Lisa couldn't blame him.

Still, she cajoled him into compliance, along with her son, and promised them a filling meal afterwards. Trevor made a joke about drinking good alcohol which Lisa wasn't sure was truly a joke. Still, she made sure he'd have at least a couple glasses worth when she informed the servants. He did deserve a break after what was likely a strenuous journey.

After the boys left, Lisa spent some time organizing her new supplies and gifts into various rooms where they belonged. The new dried herbs, fungi, and other concoctions she was excited to test out, and she hummed to herself as she worked.

Vlad would be spending some time resting and catching up on any news from while he was away, so she was alone for the moment. Or so she'd assumed.

Adrian must have taken a quick bath, for Lisa soon found him standing at the door to her reading room, casually clothed and hair still damp, though not dripping. Hesitance was writ on his face.

"My son," she greeted.

Placing her book down, to indicate she was free to listen, she gestured at the chair near her. Adrian looked at her for a moment more before moving into the room, shoulders pulled slightly up and fingers twitching for something to do. He even looked down at the floor as he sat, ever the picture of her shy boy. She knew he'd grown so fast and learned so quickly how to talk with people when he first planned to go explore the world like his father. Still, she remembered how he had been when only a few years old, moving between excited and outgoing with family to introverted and averse with company. A slow breath settled Lisa's own nerves, bringing with it the calm she used to help people feel at ease.

Rather than ask immediately what was on her son's mind, she said, "Hold still, I'll take care of your hair, alright?"

Adrian blinked and looked up, but nodded, his shoulders settling down.

Lisa spent several moments running her hands through her son's hair, so similar to her own in its lighter blonde tone and long waves. Muscle memory told her how to best blot the tresses with a clean cloth she had at her desk, and she followed with careful untangling.

Throughout, her son stared ahead, looking at the bookshelves but-judging by his far away expression-not seeing them.

Lisa moved on to forming a side braid when Adrian spoke up.

"Mother?"

"Yes, what is on your mind?"

The quiet conversation trailed off before he said, "I- We ran into a hell boar on our journey."

Lisa frowned, but made a noise of acknowledgement.

"It... was trying to kill a child."

Lisa kept her hands steady. "...What happened?"

"The child is fine," Adrian assured her first. "Trevor and I took him to his mother. But... We had to fight the hell boar. It... It was broad daylight out. And he didn't retreat, even after we pulled weapons."

Frowning deeply, Lisa paused to brush one hand over her son's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry. That sounds terrible. And I don't suppose he- well, came out of it alive."

"No." The word sounded as though it weighed on Adrian, even as his head tilted down. "But it's not that which bothers me. Not completely," he corrected.

"What is it then?"

"It was the way he reacted to me." Adrian's voice trailed even quieter.

A fury swept through Lisa, one she'd never been able to rid herself of, and one she was sure she didn't want to. She was not blind, and she knew what many of the other night creatures thought of herself, and her son. Only purposeful control kept her from jumping up and screaming-her son needed her now, and he needed her to listen. Lisa pressed a kiss to his temple.

Adrian leaned into it and sat still as Lisa tied off the braid with a small black ribbon.

"It was nothing new," Adrian said, "I'd heard much the same before."

Lisa took his hands, hearing the heat in her own words as she said, "That does not make it acceptable or true."

"...No. You're right." The same hesitance was in Adrian's eyes as he looked up at her, even though he also tried for a sweet smile.

Lisa cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead, noticing the sweet flower smell of one of the new soaps. "Of course I am. And I am also very proud of you."

A small blush made its way across his cheeks, even as his smile grew. "Thank you." A thought seemed to occur to him then, and so when he held his arms out in silent request for a hug, Lisa easily pulled them together to reciprocate.

"I'm so glad," Adrian whispered. "I know I said it before but, but I really am grateful to Trevor. More than he knows, probably."

His arms tightened around her; As his shoulders shook, Lisa rubbed his back and gently held his head to her. "Oh, my boy. I'm here."

"I know," he said, but clung tighter, voice thick with emotion. "I know, and I'm glad."

As Lisa held her son, once again shaken by her near death experience, her own throat constricted in sympathy. Vlad had come to the conclusion some time ago that Adrian would live for as long as other vampires, nearly unlimited in years. While she knew her husband and son would have each other, she knew... she knew she likely wouldn't join them. Vlad had offered, of course he had, but Lisa hadn't changed her mind.

She tried not to think about it too much; Considering her son crying over her eventual death made her heart twist painfully in her chest. She could only hope her husband would come to terms with it before then, so they could grieve and move on together.

She held her boy tight, wanting to stay silent and simply enjoy his affection, but knowing he had meant to tell her something important.

"What about the hell boar, Adrian?" She patted his head, listening carefully. "What was it that bothered you so?"

Adrian took a deep breath and pulled back before speaking. "His reaction to me wasn't... unexpected. But I'd never- I'd never heard someone speak so brazenly about father."

Lisa frowned, a mirror of her son. "Brazen?"

"He called father weak. Spoke ill of him, and you, and the way father ruled."

Lisa saw a mix of emotions cross Adrian's face, many of which she felt herself: the still simmering anger, a confusion swirling through her mind, and a flutter of fear in her heart. Vlad had changed things when he married Lisa, and changed more once they'd had Adrian. Of course many monsters were upset, to say the least, but no one had dared to call him out. Vlad was truly powerful, and those in his domain-plus many besides-respected and feared him.

To say such things to his son, regardless of what they thought of Adrian, it didn't bode well.

"I see. I will mention it to your father." Lisa ran her hands absently up and down her son's forearms.

"Do you think he knows?" Adrian asked, looking pleadingly at her.

"...I don't know," she said, sighing. "He hasn't mentioned anything of the sort, but you know he prefers to take care of certain business on his own."

Adrian nodded.

"Still, if he doesn't, I'm sure he will be glad to know of it now. And that they are bold enough to attack you."

That issue, specifically, was one which worried Lisa. She had no illusions that night creatures still attacked humans-it was in the nature of many of them, and if they weren't caught, they would continue. However, Vlad had made two things clear above all else: No one was to attack Lisa, nor Adrian. Such a rule being broken... well, lucky for the hell boar that he was already dead.

What could have changed? And so quickly she never noticed? Lisa would have many questions for Vlad come next evening. For now, when her son slipped his hands into hers, giving her a grateful look and a tired smile, she simply poured all the love she could into her returning squeeze.

The soft sound of footsteps alerted her and her son of the visitor right before he appeared.

Barefooted, in only a simple shirt and trousers, hair still dripping, Trevor Belmont stood in the doorway. He looked more flabbergasted than she had expected for someone who had likely come looking for them-or Adrian, at least. Instead of speaking, his eyes darted back and forth between them, and he made a confused sounding grunt.

Lisa turned her eyes to look at Adrian, hoping for answers, and found him doing the same. The idea seemed to hit them both at the same time, as they eyed each other's braids and smiled.

Lisa laughed brightly, a contrast to the more restrained chuckles of her son. Trevor crossed his arms, lips pushing out in a pout, which only made them laugh harder.

"Right, okay, are we getting a meal or... or what?" he asked, a yawn interrupting him mid-sentence.

"Of course Trevor," Adrian said. He'd managed to compose himself to merely a smile and stood.

Lisa huffed a few more laughs, shooing Adrian off with a hand and a grin. "It's prepared."

"Thank you." Lisa was sure he meant it for more than the meal and nodded with all the sincerity she could.

Then her son walked over to the Belmont with a provoking smile, saying, "If you are so jealous of our hair, you can grow yours out."

Shaking her head, Lisa tuned out the rest of their bickering. As they made their way further down the hall, she shuffled supplies at her desk, mind whirling. Perhaps the Church wasn't the only force moving in Wallachia. If it wasn't, there was more trouble brewing than her family could handle alone.

Lisa picked up a pen, dipped it in fresh ink, and began writing.

* * *

God I love Lisa. Everyone needs some time with her, and I think, just- just hugs. Some reassurance they're all still together. Also, braiding! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

I do actually have another chapter ready, but I had to write this one up first cause I realized some of the chapters I pre-wrote reference things that happened only in my head? So I had to actually write them down. Whoops. And here I thought I was ahead of things, haha. Soooo... Maybe I can get another out this week, if s3 doesn't piledrive me into the ground. ｡｡゛(ﾉ)ﾉ  
(o_ _)o  
Speaking of s3, this is a good time to remind everyone that this is absolutely an AU fic (if Lisa being alive didn't do it for ya, haha). I wrote the first part before s2 dropped, even. So yeah, no spoilers from this, even if I'm sure there will be lore I will love to death and scramble to incorporate at some point in the future. ^^;

Anyway, thank you all so much for your patience! I still get such nice comments, and they make my heart melt. It's a problem. I have a hole there now.


	14. Trevor - Petting Wolves

IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWWWN

* * *

Trevor let out a large breath as he wandered the halls of Castlevania, the flickering candle flames which often lit the way contrasted with the occasional cold light from self-sustaining sconces. Adrian and Lisa had both assured him they were not magical, but Trevor found it hard to believe. What else could make light besides fire or magic? It wasn't as though they had captured the sun or the moon. ...Had they captured glowing bugs? That kind of light couldn't possibly be so steady; Unless it was demon bugs.

Mind thus occupied, Trevor wandered the castle, staring at the decor and pondering breaking one light open, just to check. No one had to find out.

Fortunately for the castle's lighting, Trevor stumbled across a different room which drew him in. It looked like a study or lounge, filled with bookshelves, small tables, and cushioned seating. A warm fire crackled from a fine stone fireplace.

A white wolf lay on the rug.

Trevor paused part way into the room, foot not quite planted on the floor. Tall ears perked up and swiveled in his direction, waiting, but the wolf did not make a move to get up. Trevor felt a small tremble in his muscles. Go in? He might risk its displeasure. Walk out? That was the coward's way; Besides, the fire and plush couch looked comfortable.

Trevor leaned forward to set his foot down. Still no movement. He paced forward, keeping his steps smooth and calm.

Once he was an arm's length away, the wolf finally lifted and turned its head, piercing him with bright golden eyes. Once again, Trevor ground to a halt. The color was so familiar. As was the pompous aloofness, if he was being honest.

"...Adrian?" he asked hesitantly.

No response.

"Of course." Trevor scratched at his neck. "Not sure what I expected, honestly."

The wolf snorted.

"Hey, you can hardly blame me," he explained, crouching down to it. "You've got the same eyes."

Its ears flicked back and forth, seeming more curious than threatening. Good. Staying vigilant, Trevor moved one hand towards it, fingers lightly curled. It looked to the hand and sniffed. Trevor relaxed.

"Course you're not as annoying as he is. At least you don't talk." Trevor did a double take when the wolf cocked its head. One brow raised, and Trevor copied it. "You don't, right?"

The wolf sneezed.

Trevor made a disgusted sound and wiped his hand off on his pants. He was sure the wolf looked amused as it turned back to the fire.

"C'mon now. I don't smell that bad." The wolf sneezed again, head shaking as it did so. "Well, I blame all those fancy soaps. What's the point in smelling like mountain laurel? It's more likely to attract trouble than keep it away. Especially bees. I hate bees."

With a short growl more like a groan, the wolf laid its head back down, shifting its front paws underneath.

"I guess you're fine with me then."

Even so, Trevor was careful as he reached one hand out to the plush, silvery fur. The Belmonts had trained hunting hounds, and he remembered them fondly. Probably one of the best parts of his childhood, along with his special tree.

The fur was soft under his hand, smoother and cleaner than anything he remembered from his family's dogs.

"What a pampered pet," he said, amused.

He got a growl for his trouble, but when he smoothed his hand over the head and rubbed at the scruff of the neck, the sound changed. A higher pitched sound came out when he scratched behind the ears, more like a pleased whine.

"Like that, do you?" A quiet _wuff_ came from the wolf.

Running his hands through the thick fur became like a meditation for Trevor. He didn't think. Not about the castle, or the past, or the future. Just felt the fur cascade through his fingers, felt the pull of skin as he rubbed and scratched deeper with his fingers.

Eventually, the wolf let out a content huff of air, and its tail thumped up and down on the floor. Trevor smiled.

"Alright, alright. Let's not get greedy. I'm not staying down here on the floor forever." He gave the wolf one last good pat and scratch along the head and neck before pulling back. The wolf whined, but Trevor wouldn't let himself be swayed.

"Look, there's a perfectly comfortable couch over there, and I intend to get some good use out of it. So whine all you like, but you won't change my mind."

He did exactly as planned and flopped onto the couch, arms spread along the back. He leaned and took a deep breath. Slowly, from the warmth of the fire and the soft cushions, he relaxed, eyes slipping closed.

He woke abruptly-after what felt like only a few minutes-to a wolf snout in his crotch.

"What the hell?" he said, voice groggy. "Get outta there you mutt."

He reached down to pull at the offending snout, but it dodged his hands and stubbornly placed its nose back, snuffling.

"The fuck has got you so interested?" Trevor frowned and pushed at the wolf. When that didn't get its attention, he grabbed at its scruff and tugged. "Hey."

The wolf did raise its head then, but used the opportunity to give Trevor a mournful, pleading look, with wide eyes and everything. Fuck.

"No," Trevor said, drawing out the word. "No. I don't care how much you plead and stare at me, or what cute expressions you make, you're not sniffing my dick."

The wolf snorted and shook its head. Trevor let go of the neck fur and figured it safe enough to leave off when the wolf simply went back to staring at him.

"What, you want more pets or something?" A paw landed on his hand. "Yeah, fine."

It wasn't like he minded anyway. Petting did calm his nerves, and the wolf seemed to enjoy it just as much, closing its eyes and leaning into the touch. A _thump thump_ on the floor told Trevor the tail started wagging again, too.

"No way you're Adrian," Trevor muttered. "He's too much of a vain fucker to sit for something like this."

The wolf growled. Trevor blinked in surprise. "What? You think I'm wrong?"

A front paw lifted and pushed at his face.

"Ack! What?" The wolf shook off his ministrations and put both paws on his legs hauling its upper body onto his lap. "Hey hey! You're too heavy for that!" And it was a large wolf, now that Trevor was seeing it stretch out. It-he?-looked at least three feet at the shoulder, possibly five feet long, and just from the little pressure on Trevor's legs, the wolf probably weighed as much as he did.

It didn't stop the bastard though.

Trevor pushed and protested, but soon the oversized lap dog was sitting atop him, looking extremely pleased with himself. Trevor could not budge. His embarrassment on essentially being trapped under one of Dracula's pets was compounded when the creature began sniffing and licking at his neck.

"If you fucking bite me, you're getting no more pets," Trevor warned, then grunted as he tried to push himself off the couch again. No luck.

Not the least bit bothered-looking rather smug, in fact-the wolf continued to lick Trevor, tail wagging at a quick tempo. With no other options for getting up, Trevor resigned himself to petting the heavy bastard. Maybe he could curry favor through touch. The wolf perked up and finally pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"Were you actually bothered by what I said about Adrian? Or did you just want to be a huge ass?"

The response was a low _wuff_.

"Funnily enough, that doesn't answer my question."

Soft fur brushed under his chin as the wolf butted up against him, seeming happy to remain in his embrace. Trevor complied, reaching around to scrub all the way down the wolf's back, and felt satisfied with the resulting happy growl which morphed into a whine.

"You are such a spoiled brat." Trevor squeezed the warm body he was wrapped around before speaking again. "So is Adrian."

The wolf huffed.

"He is! Wandering around this huge place and stomping into whatever room I'm in with that fancy coat and ridiculous hair, demanding to spend time with me..." His mind wandered for a moment, realizing just how often the dhampir would find him.

Whether he was thrusting a basket of new, frilly soaps and towels at him in an obvious attempt to make him bathe (who needs more than one a week?), or simply gliding into the room where Trevor was and settling himself down as though he'd always been there and never left. Funny thing was, it always did feel that way. Something about his personality, his very presence, filled the silences Trevor had been used to and dreaded. Not now though, not when all he had to do most days was glance to the side and there he was, the dhampir with a sincere smile and a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"I guess I'm not upset about it though," he admitted. "Keeps me from... thinking. You know what I mean, don't you, you brat?"

The wolf nuzzled him.

"That's right precious," Trevor cooed. "You're my new best friend. As soon as you get off my legs."

The wolf licked his face and did not move.

"Come on! How do you expect your new best friend to function when you're crushing his legs?"

Ears suddenly perked and swiveled to something behind Trevor, and the wolf brought his forepaws up to Trevor's shoulders, barking over Trevor's head.

"No no no-! Uph-" Trevor got a face full of fur as the wolf leaned its not inconsiderable weight into him, pushing him into the back of the couch. Once again, his struggles did nothing.

A delighted giggle sounded behind Trevor. He recognized it as Lisa's. "Adrian?"

"Adrian?" Trevor shouted, muffled by the-apparently transformed-wolf crushed against his face.

"Oh dear," Trevor heard, closer to him. "Adrian, my son, it's one of those days?"

An affirmative bark vibrated the chest against Trevor's face. He gave one last good effort to get the crushing weight off himself, but only shoved Adrian a few inches to either side.

"Hold on. Trevor?" He felt a hand squeeze his own. "Adrian, you're crushing the poor dear. Come now. Get down from him."

Adrian whined.

"Down," Lisa said again, voice firm.

Whatever expression she'd made must have worked, because the weight left him completely, and Trevor took in a deep breath. The wolf-Adrian-sat before him, ears drooping.

"Oh thank god," Trevor said, gasping.

Lisa made a sound between a laugh and a sigh, brushing some fur from Trevor's shoulders and head.

"He means well. I expect he got a little too excited when you found him."

"I noticed," Trevor said in a dry tone. He looked at the drooping wolf before him. "What the hell were you excited for anyway?"

No answer, other than his tail tucking itself against his body.

Lisa circled around the couch to hold her son. "I'll tell him if you like." Adrian didn't move for a long moment. Then he huffed and pawed at her arm twice.

"Alright," she said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

When Adrian settled down in front of the fire again, Lisa turned back to Trevor and sat beside him on the couch. She smoothed her dress and smiled, expression open.

"I suppose I should make the explanation simple, to start."

"Alright," Trevor said, and crossed his arms.

"There are certain times when my son prefers not to be in his usual form. He does not always spend time as a wolf, but as a bat, as well."

Trevor raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"That question is one he should answer, should he desire to." Lisa still spoke kindly, but her voice brooked no argument. "When he chooses his wolf form, for long periods of time like this anyway, it's best to just... show affection."

Trevor looked over at Adrian. He was curled up, looking cozy as the firelight danced across him, but somehow lonely. Trevor recognized the slump and defeated tilt to the head; He'd worn it himself for a long while. He wore it still, sometimes.

"I get it. I think."

Lisa patted his knee. "He does have some, hm, wolfish instincts like this. But he's still in there. Still himself. Just-" She sighed and said in barely a whisper, "Try to be open."

Trevor swallowed down the lump in his throat. Sincerity like he hadn't seen in years shone on Lisa's face. She was trusting him with her son, with his feelings, during what sounded like a vulnerable time. Why?

"I'll... try," he muttered.

He startled when she reached to give him a brief hug, but managed to return it before she pulled away.

"Get to it then. I have to go find my husband." Lisa left him with one last smile before going over to her son and stroking his head. "I will see you tomorrow. We can talk more then. I love you." Adrian grunted and leaned into her hand. Then she swept out of the room.

Thick silence settled in her departure, broken only by the crackling and occasional pop of the fire. Trevor scratched his head. Ah hell, what sort of pride did he have left anyway? Leaving the comfort of the couch, he sat on the floor next to Adrian, grateful for the rug. Warmth radiated from the fire, lulling Trevor into a relaxed state. He yawned and chuckled when Adrian did the same.

"Tired?" Adrian huffed. Hesitating for only a moment, Trevor reached out and placed his hand on a furred shoulder. Gold eyes turned to rest on him, but otherwise he did not move. Trevor took in a breath and stared intently at the fire. "You can sit close to me. I don't care. Just don't crush me, alright?"

Adrian raised his head, slowly, like he was trying not to frighten off prey. Trevor swallowed.

Carefully, each movement calculated and smooth, Adrian shifted his body until he lay partially curled around Trevor's back, head rested in Trevor's lap.

They stayed that way for some time, Trevor mindlessly stroking Adrian on the ears and neck. Eventually, Trevor's eyelids got heavier, and he had to flutter them to keep his eyes open.

"Guess it's pretty late," he muttered.

A tug on his tunic had him looking down. Adrian pulled on him again, cloth held firmly in his teeth. A particularly strong tug made Trevor waver backwards.

"Lay down? Here?" Adrian responded with another tug. "Fine. Not the worst place I slept."

He started scooting away to lay down, but the hold on his tunic pulled him right down onto Adrian. Silky fur cushioned his face.

"Whatever. Shouldn't bother you, right? You're heavier than I am anyway."

Adrian swatted him with a paw, though Trevor only gave a breathy laugh, eyes slipping closed. The body beneath his head was surprisingly warm. Vaguely, with his mind already beginning to drift, Trevor wondered if it was because Adrian was in wolf form, or even because he had been near the fire.

There was something else as well-a sound. It was slower than his own, but Adrian had a strong heartbeat. Had it always been there? Trevor hadn't been this close to Adrian, or at least not ear to chest, so he wasn't sure; There had also always been a coat or a shirt between them.

The thought wiggled its way through his brain and out his sleepy mouth. "Adrian? Hey..."

A cold nose prodded him when he stopped.

"Mm. Are you naked like this?"

A deep breath left Adrian; Trevor felt his head bob as it did. He got one last swat from a paw and then he was asleep.

* * *

THREE. HOURS. LEFT. TIL s3 DROP. =。:.ﾟ٩(๑◊๑)۶:.｡+ﾟ

Haha, so this was the chapter I had already finished, so enjoy! I don't think I've ever posted two chapters of a fic in the same day. Unheard of! I hope you guys like it. ^^ Please let me know what you think of it.

Trevor has definitely come a long way, but he's been lonely for a long time, and it's taking conscious effort on his part to believe everyone actually cares.  
And speaking of lonely, well, I identify a lot with the way Adrian acts in the series. I understand how he deals with his emotions. So my headcanon is that he's always had bad days, thinking about how he's perceived outside his family 'n junk, and while his parents were still around, he had a safe place to deal with them. He could transform to experience emotions more simply and keep from thinking himself further down.  
It's part of a headcanon I have that vampires themselves are prone to lose themselves within strong emotions of all kinds.

But yeah, I am SO READY GUYS. I... do get the feeling we might need even more fluff after this season drops, haha. ^^;


	15. Vlad - The Hardened Forgemaster

The first chapter since uh, March, so enjoy! NEW CHARACTER ALERT!

* * *

The desert countries were never particularly pleasant places for Vlad to travel through-for any vampire to travel through. They were bright and hot from the sun during the day, blistering heat rising up even from the ground itself as the sands offered no respite, the granules shifting in the weak winds while the sun beat down on anything within reach.

Still, during the night, deserts were tolerable. Once the sun had disappeared beyond the curve of the earth, the heat dissipated into the night, a glittering tapestry of silver sparks scattered across the deepest blue.

If there was one thing Vlad admired about the desert, it was the unhindered view of the night sky.

It was the same sky he walked under now, the faintest smells of bitter juniper trees wafting through the air from further away. He was on his way to visit an old friend and no vistas would slow him. Vlad was used to harsh environments anyway-his earlier travels through such places had allowed him his first meeting with Isaac.

The faint hissing pats of his feet on the sand were the only marker of his travel. A few yips and howls from jackals barely caught his notice, far away as they were.

His attention was taken by the partially crumbled building in front of him.

It stood along the barest hint of a sandstone rise, blocked from view in at least one direction, made from a sturdier stone itself, though it had obviously not seen repairs in years. Still, it stood sturdy enough, and the hint of burning oil Vlad caught in the air told him he had found the proper place.

No light greeted his eyes though. While it was no issue for his sight, it did make Vlad wonder if Isaac was not currently inside.

He approached the open doorway, not attempting for stealth, but still gliding along the sands, quiet rustling the only thing belying his passage. A sluggish wind swirled over the walls of the sandstone, pushing loose sand along the ground and stirring up more smells. The still sun-warmed air brought the old scent of burnt wood and a tickling bit of incense.

Vlad smiled. He recognized the incense. He also recognized the whiff of dried blood which had appeared just behind him.

"Isaac," he greeted, before turning.

As expected, his friend stood not six feet away, older and slightly taller than last they met, body toned from the practice of physical arts and necessity. His head was cleanly shaved, his eyes sharper for it. Dracula thought the man was now old enough to have reached the peak of his growth. With his black robes and amber brown skin, Isaac both stood out from the brass-red sand and easily hid in the night's shadows.

But Vlad had excellent eyesight; He noticed both the knife being tucked away and the barest lifting of the man's lips.

"Master Dracula."

Vlad pulled on a resigned yet fond smile of his own, knowing he could not change what his friend chose to call him by. "You are still the only one who manages to get so close sneaking up on me."

And he still wasn't sure if it was an innate magic or simply good bodily control. How could one hide a heartbeat?

"Luck on my part, I'm certain." Isaac's lips tilted up further, and his shoulders released their tension. "Please, come in my friend."

Once they both sat at a simple wood table, a lamp lit, cup of tepid water in both their hands, Isaac spoke again.

"What brings you here?"

Vlad thought for a moment. There were several reasons he had decided to come, and several more why he did not bring his wife.

"There has been a change in Wallachia. It is one that leaves me few options, and fewer I would take."

Isaac hummed and waited patiently, simply listening.

"Several weeks ago, the church attempted to capture and burn my wife. I was..." He paused, pushed down the emotions until they were only in his voice and not his hands. "I was traveling. I would never have reached her in time. Had not known the... circumstances."

He looked down at his water only briefly, but caught a glimpse of his eyes glowing with power. The absence of Lisa while he spoke of it made his emotions all come boiling to the surface, little restraint available to him. Still, when he looked back up, Isaac did not shy away. He watched placidly as Vlad struggled with the fist of anger clutching around what little heart he had.

But Vlad had watched the boy grow.

Not his whole life-and not for long stretches, like years at a time-but after Vlad had rescued Isaac, he checked in from time to time, during his travels. He'd watched the construction of mental walls to hide Isaac's strong, pure emotions, and knew how to view what lay beyond. Vlad easily saw the concern aimed at himself; The warmth from that thought was just enough to calm and continue.

"By a chance of fortune, another was traveling by who assisted in her escape. A Belmont." There, Isaac raised a brow, interest clearly peaked. "He was captured in turn. My son was the first to find and aid Lisa, and learned of the Belmont's fate as well. Apparently, they both decided his act constituted a kindness in response, and my son and I rescued him from his burning."

Isaac nodded his head, slowly, eyes unfocused as if taking in the story. "I would presume he was not happy about the affair."

"Not in the least," Vlad said with a grin.

Closing his eyes, Isaac let out an amused breath. "Was he an issue?"

"He's still an 'issue.'" Vlad huffed as he thought about the last Belmont. "He makes me believe the entire family must have forgotten the tenets of nobility, considering his lack of manners. And desire for cheap beer. And smell. It's as though he thinks touching soap will burn him."

The silence reigned for a moment, during which Vlad found himself raising an eyebrow to mirror Isaac's.

"So... You're still in contact with him," Isaac said, slowly, like a question.

"Ah. I've been unclear." Vlad paused for a moment, tapping one nail slowly on the table as he considered how to phrase the situation. "While the Belmont _was_ rescued, my son and I arrived after he had already received severe burns. Lisa, of course, was adamant we treat him. The house we held in Lupu was already burned. So, for several days and nights, he stayed at the castle."

"Yet this was some time ago."

"Yes."

Isaac appeared to struggle with words for a moment, wrinkles drawing his brow up, before asking, "And afterwards?"

"He and my son traveled through part of Wallachia, to warn some colleagues of Lisa's about the current overzealousness of the church, but have since returned to the castle."

Isaac hummed and took a sip of his water. "I admit, I am rather surprised. I expected any interaction between you and a Belmont would be more violent."

"It may have been," Vlad admitted with some amusement, "if he hadn't initially been bedridden. He seems to have calmed down and, at least, decided to be somewhat civil."

"Really?"

"As much as he appears capable of, anyway." As Isaac took another drink, looking lost in thought, Vlad decided he ought to get to the point of his visit. "The Belmont's innate rudeness aside, I came to make a request. Or an offer, if you prefer."

"A request?" Isaac's full attention was on him, eyes unblinking.

"Yes."

It was the moment Vlad had been building to, the time when he needed to be clear, persuasive, but not demanding. Isaac had refused his every offer to move his life to the castle or even visit for a few weeks-not unkindly, but with a sad resignation behind it. It seemed no matter how Vlad phrased it, nor how he assured his friend Lisa and Adrian would welcome him, Isaac would never accept. The boy-man now-buried loneliness and desire in his eyes, each and every time. And each time, Vlad would back down, allowing Isaac his own choices.

This time, Vlad would be more convincing-his friend was loyal and trustworthy, and his presence would do much to ease Vlad's mind.

"Because of recent circumstances, I worry for my family. Wallachia has proved willing to follow the church blindly, which puts my family in an unfavorable position. More than just for their safety, though, I worry for their... state of mind. They can no longer leave the castle alone, and even together, they would face much opposition from those who allow the church to do thinking for them." Vlad could not help but scowl at the thought of it.

His Lisa, likely to be chased out of any town she tried to establish herself in, and for what? For intelligence, a willingness to help, and loving those who humans condemned.

"It sounds difficult," Isaac offered. "Humans can be of such a small mind. Yet, how would you request I assist you?"

With great effort, Vlad again pushed down his anger, banked it in a deep corner of his soul, ready and waiting for a better opportunity. Then, he looked directly at his friend, took note of his open body language paired with nervous fingers brushing back and forth against his cup.

"I would ask that you return to the castle, to protect my family," Vlad said. He softened his voice as he continued, "You have always been welcome."

Isaac's fingers slowed, then gripped tight at the half-full cup of water. For a short time, only ambient sounds reigned, and Vlad gave them time to fill the near empty building. Flickering from the oil lamp seemed to match the roiling emotion happening behind Isaac's eyes, and Vlad carefully watched the merlot-brown depths. When Isaac's breathing steadied, yet he still did not respond, something cold slithered into Vlad's chest.

Isaac tapped a couple fingers before saying, more statement than question, "You are worried for me."

Vlad still answered truthfully, with no excuses. "Yes."

It wasn't that he wished to make Isaac's choices for him, he had asked for a reason, but with an organization and a large number of humans against himself and his family-both in action and lack of it-the most primal part of his mind desperately grasped at reasons to bring them all to his home, his lair, and set himself as protector.

To compromise with his intelligent mind, and not drive his charges mad, he at least wished for them to come back to his castle after any traveling; A way to check on each of them without following them around.

If Isaac chose to stay in the desert, he would be far from Vlad, from any protection or warning. It would also mean fewer trustworthy and capable magic users and fighters to defend the castle.

Isaac pushed a small breath out through his nose and placed his cup aside. Vlad was inordinately proud and disappointed when Isaac looked him straight in the eye with a frown on his face.

"I am glad to hear of your faith in my abilities. To protect your family would be an honor. Yet, if it is only for my safety you offer this..."

Vlad was shaking his head before Isaac finished. "It is not. I think highly of you, Isaac. Your skills, your loyalty, and your mind. But I will not lie and say I am not also concerned about the reach and mission of the church."

"I see." A small smile snuck onto his face, softening his expression. "I will think on it, then. Perhaps, if you wish to know more of the church's movements, I will travel to Wallachia by foot. There are many things humans gossip about during long walks, devoid of their usual entertainment."

Though not ideal, it was more than Vlad got during previous times. "That would be helpful, thank you. If it is acceptable, I will also check in on your progress from time to time, using my transmission mirror."

"Of course," Isaac agreed easily. "I don't mind. And should you need my immediate assistance, I would be grateful to be closer to you. As well as away from the sand and the heat."

Vlad allowed himself to chuckle. "I understand. Though there is beauty to be found in the deserts, the heat is truly terrible. I don't know how Sharma stands it."

At Isaac's curious head tilt, Vlad clarified, "Sharma is one of my generals, ruling in part of the Delhi Sultanate, to the east. The area is not as dry, but still quite hot."

"I see I still have much to learn about the world. I have done little traveling in that direction."

Vlad had no response, and so merely hummed.

Isaac, seeming to sense his disquiet, gestured for calm with one hand and said, "I am not planning to do so now. Being closer to Wallachia, and available for your needs, is my goal."

Vlad murmured an agreement.

"Master Dracula." A bit of unease flitted across Isaac's face, in the twitch of his brows. "Do you believe the church or it's people would move against you so soon?"

"No."

"Then, was there something else you required of me?"

Vlad searched Isaac's expression for a moment, realizing the nature of his friend's unease: his own lack of enthusiasm and contemplative silence. It would sound like disappointment-and it was-though not the sort of disappointment Isaac was likely concerned about.

"Peace, Isaac," said Vlad, holding out his own hand as he explained. "While I would prefer for you to return with me, it is not an urgent matter. I am glad to see you will come to my castle in time. It appears... living with humans has made me impatient," he finished with a small frown.

Isaac chuckled, shoulders relaxing completely as he reached again for his water.

"I cannot imagine the feeling is comfortable, after so long spent marking time in longer stretches."

"No. It is something I am still getting used to," Vlad mused. "But it is a challenge I welcome." Because he wanted every moment he existed on this earth, with his love, his family, and his closest friends, to mean something.

While not the quick solution he had hoped for, having Isaac travel closer was still more than Vlad had expected. It was a step forward, so Vlad spent the rest of his time visiting with Isaac merely enjoying his company.

He left long before sunrise, appearing back in his larger study as though he had never left. All except for one problem.

"Vlad. Dracula. Țepeș."

A clearly irate Lisa stood at one of the bookshelves in front of him, arms crossed, still dressed in her day clothes. Despite the slight lean in her stance, she was clearly staying awake through sheer force of will until she got whatever she wanted.

Vlad stopped just next to the mirror, allowing the magic to dissipate as he thought up an explanation. He needed only to open his mouth before Lisa was cutting over him.

"You should have mentioned your trip. I looked for you for hours, and waited for more." Her hands tightened around her biceps and her heart pounded like a war drum. "There are very important matters I have wanted to discuss with you, yet you were unavailable. Worse than that, vanished! I did not know when to expect you back, or if I should simply decide without you."

Vlad finally moved forward, arms held down but slightly out to the side, shoulders drooping to bring him closer to her level; She would not accept an embrace until he had explained, but the reaction was automatic.

"I'm sorry, my love. I did not know you would require my input, but I am sorry for not informing you of where I went."

"We are supposed to be sticking together, Vlad. That's what you said."

"I did." Vlad stopped just within reaching distance of his wife, but did not try to close it yet. "I had hoped to take care of this quickly and be back."

"Take care of what?" Lisa almost snapped, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"A visit to a friend."

His answer was not what Lisa had expected, judging by her loosening stance and numerous blinks.

"I see." She sounded a bit surprised, though she soon bounced back into frustration. "Why did you feel the need to go on your own?"

Vlad, knowing it would only dig a deeper hole, still told the fullest truth he could. "My friend is another forgemaster. Isaac, do you remember?" Lisa nodded, terse. Vlad was certain she recognized only the name. "He thinks little of humanity. Understandable, given his own experiences, but I also wished to make him comfortable when I offered to house him. He has turned down my offers to visit or live in the castle for years."

Lisa pursed her lips. "So, he declined?"

"Not exactly. He has decided to travel a bit before coming here." Vlad sighed. "It is not ideal, but I would not take that decision from him."

Finally, Lisa lowered her arms from where they were crossed and stepped closer. Vlad met her and silently rejoiced at holding her in his arms.

"You still needn't have gone off so suddenly," Lisa said.

"You're right," he agreed immediately. "I won't do it again. Not unless it's an emergency."

"Good." Lisa leaned up and kissed him, quick but loving. "Then I have some news to give you. I have written an old friend and asked for their assistance as well."

"Soon enough, every room in this castle will have an occupant." Vlad made a show of grumbling.

Lisa laughed. "Is it so bad to have company?"

Vlad hummed and pressed his face into her hair. He breathed in deep, relishing in her scent. "Perhaps. We shall see."

Her laughter filled his ears as he whisked them off to bed.

* * *

Knew we'd need that fluff last chapter, ahaha. ^^; But enough about that, Isaac has arrived! (And I think we can all agree his parts in s3 were perfection anyway.)  
I've tried to keep him in character, and there had to be a reason he wasn't in the castle already, considering his obvious loyalty. Also, I didn't want Drac to have like, said he couldn't live there. :/ So I'm going off a personal headcanon I covered in All Blood Flows red (yeah remember those Isaac-centric one-shots from an age ago?) in which Drac has asked Isaac to come to the castle before, but Isaac declines, not wanting to "get in the way" of his family or smth.

So I hope it seems plausible Isaac might not immediately head on over if there was no need for his forging. He's still got some personal things to work out on his own before he gets there, and Drac isn't planning Big Murder this time.  
I know, I wanted everyone at the castle too, but we're gonna get there! We just gotta kick our forgemasters' butts in gear.  
(And figure out who Lisa wrote to, huhuhu. :3c )

And of course, thank you so much to everyone who keeps leaving comments. I always feel so happy when I see them. ( ˊ͈ ॢ꒳ ॢˋ͈)

Next Time: I may actually post a chapter that uses an M rating. Lemme know if y'all interested in something just a liiittle bit spicy from Trevor. ;3


End file.
